Andromeda: Mass Effect - Bias
by HotMezoti
Summary: Sara Ryder and Jaal have an instant connection on Aya. Caught between the Initiative, Evfra and their conflicted feelings for each other proves a challenge. Lemony content. All characters owned by Bioware / EA. Some dialog straight from the game for accuracy, but liberties taken.
1. Chapter 1

After a short de-brief with her crew, Ryder brought Jaal Ama Darav on board the Tempest, still docked at Aya. He was wary of the new aliens, but confident at the same time, sizing up the different species, races. Some he'd seen before from reports on Kadara and Voeld, some he could never have imagined.

Quick intros were made to the small group of crew who ventured out to meet them, gawk at him, more accurately, as she steered him towards her quarters to talk more in-depth about his plan to help them gain Evfra's approval to access the vault. Inside, the doors shut behind him and he walked slowly, looking around her room, then out at the vast expanse.

"Your ship is impressive." He turned back to face her, "Powerful too. I look forward to understanding it, how it works."

"Of course, you'll have full access." She walked over and out of habit turned her music on. She sat down on her couch and waited for him to feel comfortable. It was strange, having an alien on the ship, in her room. She wondered what he thought about humans, about her. She looked at the details of his clothing, the strange physiology of his knees, how they bent backwards. She recalled hearing an Angaran on Aya ask another how she possibly could stand upright on her legs.

He looked around her cabin some more, inspecting her desk and computer, then smiled and walked over to sit in the chair across from her. He took a deep breath, and gave her a thorough history of the Angaran war with the Kett.

She listened with concern and sympathy, thinking about everything they had been through. "Hearing all that, I'm impressed I wasn't shot on sight."

He laughed lowly, "We are a bit familiar with humans, and though our interactions on Kadara have not been," he grunted, "positive - they have not been aggressive like the Kett. We are willing to give you a chance. The reports of your success with the vaults on Eos and against the Kett have given us a glimmer of hope. We haven't had any of that in a very long time."

She leaned forward on her couch, "Where is Kadara? What people have you encountered?"

"It is a type of outlaw colony planet. There are many humans there, exiles they call themselves."

She snapped her fingers, "Of course, I forgot. There was an uprising on the Nexus and a group of our people left, abandoned the principles the Initiative stand for." She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, "Unfortunately, they are probably the poorest examples our species has to offer. I can't believe first contact with the Angara were with criminals and rebels."

He nodded, "I suspected it was something like that. Most Angaran on Kadara are the same. I understand, Ryder." He cocked his head and looked at her critically, "There are good and bad in all species, no one person or group are indicative of the whole. The Roekaar are the perfect example of that."

She frowned, "The what?"

He waved his hand, "We can discuss them later. For now, let's talk about the two planets we need to travel to."

He went over the plan to travel to Voeld and Havarl to find clues on the Moshae's location, and help prove their trustworthiness to Evfra, to gain his help.

She nodded, "I think that's a sound plan. I can understand Evfra's hesitation to trust us, and I'll do everything I can to prove ourselves. You need help, and I'm happy to give it."

He smiled, "I am looking forward to this adventure."

"I think we are making the first steps towards being allies." She stood up and held her arm out the way he had earlier in an Angaran handshake. His eyes crinkled in warmth and he touched his forearm to hers.

"So, um, is this music that I'm hearing?" he looked around her cabin.

"Oh, that," she turned a little pink, she wasn't sure how he would take it, "It's a playlist I downloaded when I moved in, I don't know what Angaran music is like."

"Mm, it is – similar, but different. I suppose like many things we will find out about each other. I like it. It is interesting."

"I'm glad." She looked up at him, he seemed more relaxed. "I have to say, I'm impressed you trusted me so much. I'm grateful, but it's still surprising. You stood up to Evfra, and took a big chance to come on my ship."

"It is worth it, to take the chance. You offered to help us, something we have never had. And, I just had a good feeling about you. I could sense your sincerity. An instant connection somehow," he took a deep breath and looked down at her, "Did you not feel the same?"

She swallowed hard, "I, uh-" she stammered, "you know, I kind of did."

"You must have, you trusted me enough to bring me to your private quarters. I could be doing anything back here right now, you would be completely at my mercy. I could easily overpower you." He reached back and touched his gun.

"I suppose." She met his gaze. "But then again, you trusted me enough to come back to my private quarters with me." She raised an eyebrow, "And you have no idea what I could be doing in here to you." She threw her arm down and snapped her omni-blade on instantly.

He stared at the bright orange glow of the razor sharp point. He looked behind it to see her giving him a huge grin. He let out a loud guffaw. "I look forward to getting to know you better Ryder."

She turned off her omni-blade and smiled, "Me too, Jaal. Come on, let's go out and confer with the rest of the crew. We still need to decide which planet to go to first."

It was an uneasy meeting with the crew. This was no longer Initiative, the Alliance. Half the crew was mercenaries, recently on board, and Alec Ryder was no longer the Pathfinder. Ryder tried to keep the hesitation out of her voice, mostly successfully, as she and Jaal explained their plan.

"I get it," Cora said sarcastically, "Help us, or rather, help me, and I'll vouch for you, right?"

The crew reluctantly agreed, Drack deferring to Ryder, "Your call, Pathfinder."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." She was relieved. "I'll weigh the options."

Cora started to leave, then turned back, "Confidence? Not yet. More like optimism. You're not there yet."

Ryder frowned. As the team left, she followed up with Dr. T'Perro, then made her way to where Jaal was in the Tech lab.

They had a short conversation where she tried unsuccessfully to get more personal information out of him. _Too_ _soon, I suppose,_ she thought. She was able to get more information about the Moshae. She found him to be humble, and passionate about his people. He had a sense of humor too that she liked. Then he surprised her.

"There's something unique about you- uneasy, raw - but somehow profound." He cocked his head and looked at her closely.

"Wow, that sounds like a compliment. A nice one." She smiled.

He explained Angara were an emotional people that were free with their feelings. He suddenly looked around uneasily, as if he'd just thought of something. "I should get back to work."

"Um – when we have down time, I'd love to watch you work." She bit her lip slightly, taken aback at her own boldness. She'd just met the guy, a completely strange and unknown species.

"Sure, I could show everybody."

She pressed further, "Um- no, just us. So we can get to know each other better, or just share a hobby."

"Oh, of course."

She brightened, "Good. Good." She turned and walked out of his quarters, in a daze down the metal walkway. She realized her heart was beating faster than it had when they first landed on Aya. "Oh shit, I'm really in for it now." She shook her head.

"Kallo," she breezed on the bridge, "Set a course for Voeld."

On the planet, she took Jaal and Cora. As they walked out into the frigid blizzard, Cora said, "Why choose this one, Ryder?"

"It's the Resistance headquarters. We need to start there."

"I agree," Jaal said.

With Jaal's help, they made contacts, with a variety of reactions. Ryder attempted to reassure as much as she could that they were there to help. Even with some hostility they encountered, she was impressed with the amount of information and trust they were still willing to give them.

"Yes, I can help re-stock those medical supplies," Ryder promised the doctor, "I'll keep my eyes open when we're out there. Send me the navpoints."

Cora talked quietly to her as they left for the Nomad, "Ryder, we can't possibly help everybody."

She looked at her sharply, "I disagree. We aren't entitled to anything from the Angara. Trust is earned, and right now we are working at a deficit thanks to the exiles they've already encountered. Anything and everything we can do for them only helps us out, and moreover-" she stopped and turned to her, frowning, "How can you possibly look at them and how they are suffering and say no?" she walked briskly away towards the waypoint for the Nomad.

"Yes, Pathfinder." Cora followed her.

The next few hours, they fought the kett hard. They had their first encounter with Roekaar and Jaal finally explained the outlier group and what they stood for. In the Nomad, Cora and Jaal made uneasy small talk. Ryder focused on driving, and the mission.

"There are three monoliths on the planet," Cora advised, "just south of here."

Ryder nodded, "We definitely need to work on those. If we can get the planet atmosphere more lined up with what it used to be, it can be more habitable for the Angara, and we could put an outpost here as well. What do you think, Jaal?"

He nodded, "Yes, the Angara would be amenable to that. If that is something you could also accomplish here. Eos may have been an anomaly."

"Let's hope not," Cora said. "Set a path for the monolith?"

Ryder shook her head no, "You heard what Skoet said about his Uncle Niilj and the rest of his team. They may not have much time left. Who knows if they are ready to be abducted as well. We're heading there first. The monoliths aren't going anywhere."

Their rescue was successful, and Jaal finished assessing the other prisoners as Ryder talked to Niilj about the data they had recovered. Jaal excitedly talked to her as she walked up to him, "Ryder, you've made a lot of headway today. Liberating key Resistance agents and recovering information they stole from the Kett. You've put many doubts about you to rest. Even Evfra must now be convinced of your intentions. We can contact Evfra from the Tempest. He'll be sure to aide you now."

Ryder shook her head no, "We have to get this data drive to Techiix first to Buxil. You heard Niilj. Evfra can wait."

Jaal was taken aback, but admired her commitment to their cause. "Of course, and I thank you."

They drove to Techiix, Ryder determined to get the data drive to her as soon as she could. She knew there were more people out there depending on her. She'd only found 2 of the medical caches. There was one more. Who knew how many Angara were looking for those supplies? It weighed on her conscience. She'd never been in a position where the plight of a species was so precarious, and she was able to make such a difference. Her desire to crush the Kett was growing with every story of strength in adversity she heard from the Angarans, with their humility and solidarity.

They continued their mission, using the data drive information to defeat a major kett base. She dropped off the last medical supplies, and finally went back on the Tempest, this time at even Jaal's urging.

She conferenced with Evfra, who condescendingly talked about Jaal's reports of her "good deeds and adventures". She snuck a quick look at Jaal, who nodded supportively at her.

"But your true agenda is clear-" Evfra continued.

"I want you to trust me," Ryder pleaded, "I'm disgusted by how the kett are decimating your people. I think we can be strong allies. Please, let me continue to help you."

"Why should I? Jaal tells me you want to help rescue the Moshae. I know she holds the key to you getting into Aya's vault."

"Yes, but it's more than just that. She needs to be rescued from the Kett. I'm the one who can do it."

"Keep your promises, and perhaps our bond will continue to grow, little by little." he hesitated, then continued, "We have traced the Moshae to a special kett facility on Voeld. It has a shield that is dynamic, we haven't been able to crack it. Our processors are unable to keep up to the speed it is able to change."

Sam interrupted her thoughts, " _Pathfinder, if we join my processors to their program, that would no doubt make the difference."_

"Evra, respectfully, this time you need my help." She said confidently.

"Respectfully, the Angara don't need anything from you." Evfra said with distain. "We take care of our own."

This time she didn't back down, "With the processing power of my AI, I can guarantee the shield breach."

"An AI," Evfra thought it over, "Yes, that makes sense."

"He's physically connected to me, so I need to – well, I want to go."

"It was risky to be honest about your AI- and honesty makes you different from the kett."

"I hope so."

"You're welcome on the mission."

She felt relief, he was finally acquiescing. "Thank you."

"Our team will meet you on Voeld and take you to the kett facility. Stay strong and clear, Goodbye."

The transmission ended, and Ryder turned to Jaal. "Well, that went well." she smiled.

"Yes, thanks to you, Ryder. He is starting to see what I see in you."

"And what exactly is that?"

He stopped and turned to her, "Your loyalty, hard-working focus and bravery. I know you are committed to your people, as am I to my people, however you have gone further and taken on our cause, and shown your compassion and sacrifice. I just hope we continue to grow in this way."

"I plan to, Jaal. And, also, thank you for giving Evfra a good report."

"I only told him the truth, that was easy." They walked down the stairs. "You haven't mentioned this AI before."

"Yes, that's how I became the Pathfinder. It's a long story."

"I have time, I would like to hear it."

"We need to get back on the planet to rescue the Moshae."

He nodded, "Agreed, however, we have been on the planet all day, and if we don't balance battle with rest, we will soon burn out, and we will become as much an enemy to ourselves as the kett."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I am hungry." She went to the kitchen with him following her. Drack had left some stew in a large pot. She peered in it.

"I don't know what you can eat, but this stuff is pretty good." She ladled some out in a bowl.

He looked over her shoulder and sniffed, making a face, "Thank you, however I have some nutrient paste I think would suffice." He reached in the cabinet for the supplies they loaded on the ship for him.

She took a bite of the stew and watched him carefully. He seemed kind of snobby sometimes. Some of their customs and habits were sure to be different to the Angara, some of them offensive. She sat down at the table and continued to eat as he opened canisters of paste adeptly as he'd done it a thousand times. She took a few more bites, thinking about how Krogans seemed barbaric in their ways. Maybe humans appeared that way to the Angara. She noticed Jaal had taken his gloves off, and started to ask him about his fused fingers when she inhaled a piece of food and started coughing, then choking.

He spun around immediately and was at her side in a flash, "What, what is it?"

She tried to speak, but couldn't. Her eyes were watering, her hands were at her throat, frantically trying to let him know what was happening.

"Ryder! AI – get the doctor!" he yelled out.

 _Contacting Dr. T'Perro, emergency._ She heard Sam in her head through her panic.

He yanked her out from behind the table and leaned her limply over his arm as he smacked the middle of her back. Once, twice, finally just as the door opened and Dr. T'Perro rushed in, the food dislodged out and Ryder took in a loud rush of air, "I'm fine, I'm fine!" she croaked out. Jaal continued to give her forceful blows on her back.

"Dammit, stop! It's out!" Ryder grabbed at his arm holding her across her waist.

Dr. T'Perro reached out for Ryder's shoulder and looked down to meet her gaze, "What happened?" she glanced up at Jaal who had stopped smacking her and was helping her straighten up.

Ryder held her hand to her the front of her throat and gasped in a few more breaths, "I choked on some food. Jaal helped me. Sam said he was contacting you."

"He did, I came in as fast as I could." Dr. T'Perro scanned her. "Looks like everything is okay now." She looked at Jaal, "When you have some time, I'll show you the Heimlich maneuver, it's more effective on choking adults."

Jaal frowned, "This happens often?"

Ryder leaned against the table, "No, hardly ever, actually."

Jaal went to the fridge and got her some water. As she drank it, Dr. T'Perro closed her scanner. "You feeling okay?" Ryder nodded. Dr. T'Perro continued, "No permanent damage. Good work, Jaal." She turned and left for medbay. As the kitchen doors closed behind her, Jaal turned to Ryder. "I strongly suggest you try nutrient paste. There are no hard pieces, and would not pose a choking risk."

She shook her head and laughed, "I assure you, it is a rare occurrence. I was distracted by you, and probably over tired."

"I apologize."

"No," she smiled, "I was just anxious to talk to you some more, and wasn't paying attention, totally my fault. Thank you, for saving my life."

"That was frightening, but I can't take that credit, the doctor was here very quickly."

"Wouldn't have been if you hadn't ordered Sam to call her."

"Sam?"

"My AI, it's named Sam," she caught her breath again. Her throat still felt sore and irritated. "Well, now that that's over, let's sit down and eat," she saw the look of apprehension on his face, "I swear, we've been through far worse with the kett already. I promise to go slower. Come on, it will be fine."

He nodded, and sat and ate with her, watching her carefully through the meal. There were no further incidences. He answered her questions about Angaran culture, history as best he could, given Evfra's admonitions to be careful about being too open with the aliens.

She cleaned up their dishes when they were done, and turned to face him. "So, I'm going to take a shower, get cleaned up. Would you come by my quarters so we can discuss the plans for tomorrow? Say, in about an hour?"

He nodded, "Certainly."

She smiled, "Good."

They walked out of the kitchen and she headed for her quarters. An hour later, she was still towel drying her hair when there was a ping at her door. "Enter," she called out.

She smiled wide when she saw him in her doorway. "Jaal!" she gestured to her couch, "Have a seat." she gave her hair a few more vigorous rubs and put the towel over her desk chair. She grabbed her data pad and sat next to him. "So," she brought up a map of Voeld, "I'm thinking we should get the last medical cache supplied, then meet the team and get the Moshae. What do you think?"

"Yes, I agree with that plan. And the monoliths?"

"I'm anxious to work on those as well, but she is the priority. It may take a few days, we don't know what we're facing. Sam is confident he can crack the code now that he has the Angaran program." She noticed Jaal staring at her. "What?"

"Hm?"

She leaned back, "You're staring at me. Does the thought of an AI in my brain worry you or freak you out?"

"No, actually, I was looking at this-" he reached out and touched her hair.

She laughed, "That's my hair. I brushed it down straight. It's wet from the shower. It'll dry in an hour or so." She sat very still as he continued to examine it between his fingers.

"Interesting. Does it hurt when I do that?"

She smiled, "No, it has no nerve endings except at the base of my scalp. You can check out anything you find interesting, I don't mind." She felt a flush over her cheeks thinking about how that sounded.

"That's a kind offer." He said. He let her hair fall, then asked, "I am curious about your clothing, it is different from before."

"Oh," she looked down at herself, "These are like pajamas, clothing we wear to, you know, hang out in." she had on a tank top and loose shorts.

"We rarely wear so little clothing."

"I hope I'm not offending you," she frowned.

"No, not at all. It allows me to see more of you, literally."

She blushed full force. Clearing her throat, she said, "Are humans very different looking?" It was hard to know what was under their uniforms.

He nodded, "Yes, but in a pleasing way."

"Oh, well that's good." She took a chance, "Um, actually, if it's okay, I was curious about your hands." She reached out for his, "May I?"

He nodded, and she held his hand between hers, looking at the structure, turning it over. "It's like some of your fingers are fused together. Strange."

"No stranger than you having too many fingers."

She looked up at him, laughing, "Yes, all a matter of perspective, right?"

"Yes."

She looked down at his hand again, lightly running her fingertips over his skin. "Ooo, what's that?" she asked, feeling something buzzing. She put her hand directly over his, palm to palm. She looked at him surprised, "It's more intense."

He pulled his back suddenly. "We have bioelectric properties. Do you not?"

She shook her head no, "I remember Sam telling me that about Angara in Aya when he was doing scans. No, humans don't. Well, some of us have biotics, which is a force we can control and output. I don't have biotics but Cora does. So does Peebee."

"Interesting. Perhaps I will investigate that with them."

She stiffened, "Oh, sure, I mean, if you think it's necessary." She pushed her hair behind her ear. She'd already heard Peebee wondering about Jaal and if Asari could mate with Angara.

"You hesitate. You do not think it is advisable for me to do so?"

"I just – Cora is kind of closed up, I mean, you could ask her about it. Peebee, well, you just need to watch out for her. She's very, uh, how would you say it? Very forward."

"I do not understand."

"She's probably looking to come on to you. She's a very sexual person."

"Free with her feelings." Jaal said, nodding.

"More than that, like, sexually aggressive, in a bad way. With a lot of people." She tightened her lips.

"You do not approve."

"Not of her."

"I see," he nodded, watching her critically. She had a red flush on her face again. Angara blushed as well, but not as much as this human did. Perhaps it was her reluctance to be open with her feelings. He looked down and studied her body language. She was leaning towards him, almost touching him. She appeared nervous when speaking more personally with him. What was that she'd said before, Watching him work so they could get to know each other better? Was this a strategy? He didn't get the feeling she was a manipulative person. He held his hand out again for her, "Did it feel unpleasant when you were touching my hand?"

She shook her head no, "Not at all, just unexpected." She tentatively put her palm on his again. This time he controlled the intensity. "That's better."

"We use this ability as a form of communication, and healing. It also can intensify – experiences."

She looked up at him, "Really? Like what?"

He was flustered, she hadn't guessed what he meant. "It's – something we can talk about another time."

She nodded, pressing her lips together smiling. He pulled his hand back and took a deep breath, "Ryder, this has been a most enlightening discussion."

She beamed, "Great! I'm hoping we can meet here in the evenings to strategize and plan our missions for the next day. It's my office, after all." She held up her datapad.

He squinted his eyes at her slightly, "You do not seek the council of your crew? Isn't Cora your second in command?"

"Of course I talk to them as well, but too many opinions with different agendas muddy the water and cause dissention. You saw how our meeting went earlier."

"True." He nodded.

"Besides, we are the strangers here, you are the expert. I need your council and input. We're a team. At least, that's how I see it," she laughed, "I know that seems weird, you only just met me."

"No, I understand what you mean, and I – feel the same." He stood up from the couch. "It's getting late, I know you need to get some sleep."

"Yeah, true." She put her datapad down on her desk and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Is your throat okay?" he remembered the incident earlier.

"Oh yeah, kind of embarrassing, actually. I'm so glad you were there to help me out. Please don't mention it to any of the other crew. They – already see me as a sort of impostor."

"What do you mean by that?"

She shook her head, "We'll save that conversation for tomorrow. It's a long story."

"I look forward to hearing it. Goodnight, Ryder." He looked at her for a lingering moment, then left her quarters.

As the door closed behind him, Ryder looked down at the floor and let out a long breath. "Fuck me," she muttered.

Outside her door, Jaal hesitated for a moment. He put his hand over his eyes, the sight of Ryder sitting on the her bed, swinging her pale pink legs back and forth, the feel of her smooth skin as she shyly touched his hand, it was – titillating, and he knew he had to block it out.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Ryder was up by 7, eager to get started and down to Voeld. A message from Gil put that off, there were repairs needed to the Nomad before it would be safe on the planet. The extreme cold had taken its toll on some of the more delicate equipment. She tried to go back to sleep, but it was impossible. She went to the kitchen and got some breakfast, eating with Drack and Vetra. She decided to take Vetra with her that day, wanting to rotate the crew to determine their fighting style, strengths and weaknesses. She gave Vetra a run-down of the prior day's events on Voeld.

Vetra nodded, "Yeah, Cora let us know what happened. So today we're going to check out the monoliths?"

Frowning, Ryder shook her head no, "We have to prioritize the Moshae. I told her that."

"Oh," Vetra looked surprised, "She said it was the monoliths. Well, anyway, whichever we decide to take on first, I'll be ready."

Feeling frustrated, Ryder went to Cora's quarters after breakfast. She was up and absently misting her plants as Ryder spoke to her.

"- and, I'm taking Vetra today."

Cora stopped for second, then nodded, "You have to rotate the crew, I get it. That will give me some time for more research, and reading." She smiled.

Ryder leaned against the metal wall, "Did – you tell Vetra we were going to focus on the monoliths today?" There was no way to say it that didn't sound questioning.

Cora looked at her, "Yeah, I guess I did. I still think that's the best way to go."

Ryder took a deep breath, "I'm open to opinions shared with me, however I specifically told you yesterday we were going to rescue the Moshae today." She shook her head, "I don't understand why you would state the opposite."

Cora looked irritated, "What difference does it make? You set the mission when we get there anyway, everybody knows that."

For a few seconds Ryder second-guessed her reaction, then decided to follow her gut feeling. "It makes a difference when as my second you are openly talking to the other crew and giving them misinformation. It undermines my role, and yours as well, as a support."

Cora wouldn't meet her gaze, moved to another plant and started misting it forcefully, "So, no one can disagree with you? Sounds like a dictatorship to me."

Ryder moved quickly to where she was standing and got between her and the plant, "That's not what I'm saying and you know it. I welcome appropriate debate, discussions and ideas, but not snide comments and subterfuge."

Cora put the mister down and crossed her arms, "But you have no problem with having all these talks with the Angara, with Jaal, but not us."

"I tried to talk to you guys, remember? Nothing has been done in secret. I'm forging a new and very delicate alliance with a different species, who are integral to our survival out here. I need to get to know them, and get them to trust me, trust us. Major dissention within our crew will not help us meet that goal." She looked critically at Cora, "What is this really all about, Cora? Me being the Pathfinder and not you? Because that's what it seems like. But here's the facts – it's done, we can't change it now, even if both of us wanted to, so we have to move forward and be successful – as a team."

"I – fine. I get it. And – so, maybe there is some resentment on my side. I trained for years with Alec Ryder, and now he's gone, and you obviously don't have any idea how to be a Pathfinder. No offense, it's just a fact." She paced around her quarters, "I'm trying to go along with my training, how Alec wanted things to be, how it had been planned."

Ryder interjected, "But nothing has gone to plan, none of this was foreseen, it couldn't have been. I know my dad, better than you, and I'm not saying he would be doing everything like I am, or have my opinions, but he would have adapted the mission to the challenges we're facing just like I'm doing."

Cora sighed, her hands on her hips. "Look, just – do me a favor, okay?"

Ryder nodded.

Cora softened her expression, "Please keep me informed. We don't have to agree, but at least if I know what your thinking is, your goals, I can get behind them. Deal?"

"Yes. I'll start putting out a short written report daily for Suvi to send out to all the crew about that day's events and the next day's plan. I'll give you a more detailed one, if I can't meet with you in person to discuss it."

Cora looked relieved. "That sounds good. Thank you."

Ryder nodded and turned to leave, realizing she had always worked alone, or in a small group where she was not in charge. She couldn't now go about her business and expect everyone to be left in the dark and just agree in silence. Not that she had to explain herself or be a people pleaser, but she couldn't be a lone wolf and tell the crew to shut up and obey. As she had this last thought, she was struck by the realization that her father had been like that. She'd found it condescending and superior when she'd worked with him. She was determined not to repeat that behavior

She spent the rest of the morning making a point to talk to everyone on board to touch base and try to find out a little bit more about them. Suvi had interesting thoughts on the Angara, as did Drack. She found everyone pretty receptive and excited to contribute to the mission. She tried not to be critical of herself, _I'm still figuring this out,_ she said to herself. At least she was open to improving, her dad had not been so.

She'd saved Jaal for last, and went to the tech lab where he was working on his desk in the back.

"So – Jaal." She smiled.

He barely looked up. "Yes?"

"We've got some time before the Nomad is ready. Gil said probably at least another hour. I was hoping we could talk, you could tell me some more about yourself."

He finally turned around to face her, "Why?"

"Um, why not?" she smiled, "Are you hiding something?" she teased.

He did not smile back, "Maybe. That would only make sense."

Her smile faded, "Wait – you're messing with me, right?" she knew he had a sense of humor.

"Possibly. What does that mean?"

She shifted uncomfortably, he seemed serious, "It's a saying. It means you're joking, trying to make me uncomfortable."

"Then no. Evfra instructed me to be cautious. I'm – not very good at being cautious."

"Oh," she nodded. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense, but I -."

He interrupted her, "That's enough until we've established a better trust with each other." He turned back to his desk, picking up some parts and examining them.

She felt like she'd been smacked in the face. "Sorry, Jaal. Of course. In your own time. Remember I'm available whenever you need me." She turned and left. She walked quickly back to her quarters and replayed the conversation over in her mind. She felt surprisingly deeply hurt by the harshness of his rebuke. She frowned as she sat at her desk and tried to think it over. Shaking her head, she thought more specifically about what he said. "He came right out and said that Evfra commanded him to back off." She put her hands together and brought them up to her lips, looking down. "He also said it was hard for him." She put herself in his place. If an Angaran ship came to Earth and she went on board as their emissary, what pressures would she be under? She could imagine being told she was getting too close and might lose perspective. Cora had pretty much accused her of that already, and Jaal was in a much more precarious situation that she was. Jaal said it was a mandate from Evfra. Maybe he'd threatened to take him off the ship. Evfra had seemed irritated with Jaal's effusive praise for her. She crossed her arms down on the cold table and thought it through some more. The best course of action would be to trust him, and follow his lead. To jeopardize the fledgling alliance between their species would not be wise.

She thought about how her dad would be acting if he was still there, still in charge. She couldn't imagine him ever taking Jaal on board. He would have enlisted Angaran help, but been much more like Evfra. Was she making a mistake? It was impossible to know. She took a deep breath, the only thing she could do was do her best, which she always did, or tried to, at least. She wasn't afraid to say she'd made a mistake and change course or ideas. Her dad's inflexibility had been a detriment, she'd always thought. At this point, she was their only hope, and actually, so far, she'd done more than anyone else – Eos was viable, there was an outpost with real hope, and she'd made positive contact and gains with an Alien species. She stood up a bit straighter as she walked to the bridge.

Gil let her know the Nomad was ready, and she met Jaal and Vetra in the cargo bay as they landed.

"Ooo, Turians don't like the cold, Ryder." Vetra shivered as they stomped down the Tempest's walkway.

She laughed, "Do you want to go back on board?"

"Not a chance. Just – let's keep moving."

They stocked supplies at the last medical cache, and made their way back to the Resistance base to meet with the pilot and his team to rescue the Moshae.

On the small flyer they joined with a small team of Angara Resistance. The gave them what intel they could, but it was sketchy.

"So you're telling me that no one's ever been in one of these places? Really?" She was surprised.

Jaal, leaning on the wall, looked down at her, "No one who's lived to tell. Prisoners who go in are never seen again. They are the 'Disappeared'."

Ryder thought about the ramifications of that. It happened so much that they actually had a term for them. What were they doing with the Angara? Killing them? Processing them?

Commander Heckt brought her out of her disturbing thoughts. "We've tried, but we lost so many, many fighters. The cost was too high."

She shook her head, "Taking the Moshae, are they trying to lure you there?"

"Unclear," Commander Heckt replied, "that does not seem to be their goal. They take great pains to keep us away, actually."

She leaned against the wall of the shuttle, "With my AI processor, we should be able to break through that shield."

Skaelv spoke up, "That's what we're hoping, Pathfinder. We're anxious to see what's inside."

Owwin said, "I like to believe that the Kett take important Angara from here to their home cluster." His voice sounded optimistic.

Ryder snapped her head up, disgusted by his romantic naiveté. She frowned, "What do you think they are doing, selecting 'special' ones? That it's some kind of honor?"

Owwin stammered, "I –uh-"

She shook her head as Vetra crossed her arms and looked around the room for reactions.

Jaal recovered from his shock, "What do you think they go there for, as slaves?"

Owwin looked down, "I – guess."

Jaal stared at him, punctuating every word, "Death is better."

Ryder chimed in, "Life without freedom is – pointless. That kind of thinking is dangerous." She leaned forward, "What you guys are going through is a nightmare." She started to get choked up.

Jaal saw that flicker of strong emotion and empathy before she quickly covered it up. He cocked his head to the side, watching her as she discussed their strategy with Commander Heckt. This human was very intriguing. Her loyalty to their cause was beyond what her species could get out of it. She was proving it, with everything she said and did. He was impressed.

They landed by the base and the immensity of the shield and the Angaran teams' comments about its impenetrability gave her a small fear the hacking program wouldn't work. After her optimistic and confident promises to them all, what would happen if they ended up in the snow, staring at the glowing blue shield. They found the interface point.

"You can access it here," Skaelv showed her.

"She's our top kett code hacker." Owwin said admiringly.

"Ok," Ryder brought up her omni-tool, "Run Angaran shield disable program."

 _Adding my process accelerator,_ Sam replied.

Ryder waited. Hands on her hips she looked down at the node. Nothing. She looked up at Jaal and smiled.

 _Stand by,_ Sam said.

Ryder nodded and breathed out cold air.

 _Continue to stand by,_ Sam said.

She looked at the team and nodded, confidently. She glanced at Jaal and raised her eyebrows a little. He nodded at her encouragingly. She took a deep breath.

"Sam, please don't embarrass me in front of our new friends," she said under her breath jokingly, but at the same time not.

 _I have created a small hole in the shield,_ Sam said.

It opened up before them, and Ryder ran in, relieved.

The team quickly followed her, a palpable change in the air from their new success in finally getting into the base.

They fought kett and made their way in.

"I can't believe I'm in here!" Skaelv said with glee.

The Angaran yelled out in excitement as they thanked her, cursed the kett and talked with pride about being able to breach the facility. Ryder was struck with her own feeling of pride in being able to be a part of their team and their cause. To be able to make such a difference, she realized was thankful for the first time that she was the Pathfinder with her AI. This felt like a huge turning point for her. "I can really do this," she said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

After clearing the room of Kett, they started examining the items in the room. As Ryder stared at a holographic statue with bizarre motivational speeches on loop, she saw Commander Heckt going through some boxes.

"Angaran things, personal things." He said quietly.

"Looks that way," Jaal said, seriously.

She walked up next to him and started scanning, this was their opportunity to get an idea of the kett plan, frame of mind. Maybe they could find navpoints to the missing Angarans.

Clothing, food containers. "Used by so many," Ryder looked around the room. "It's like a sort of holding area."

They split up with the Resistance team to focus on rescuing the Moshae. The next room trapped her team. A decontamination chamber, Sam told them.

"What for?" Ryder asked, realizing the three of them were trapped there. She vaguely heard Vetra ask about the window, when a nagging thought finally came to the surface. Jaal's voice broke through.

"Ryder? The door's open." He was in front of her, shaking her shoulder slightly. He looked at the expression on her face with concern. "What is it?"

She turned to face him, "Processing them, in a chamber," her eyes were dark.

Jaal shook his head, "I don't understand-"

Vetra caught up to them, "Let's go."

"Like the Nazis," Ryder put her hand to her mouth.

"The what?" Jaal asked.

"I know what she means, we can discuss it later. Come on," Vetra went towards the doorway.

Jaal held on to Ryder's arm as they followed Vetra. Ryder looked up at him, "It seems that genocidal horrors cross galaxies."

Continuing the fight, they cleared the next room. Ryder pushed the console button, and to their surprise, the wall was a shaded glass plate of windows. As it cleared, they tried to process the scene below. A huge statue of the Archon presided over a group of kett. Ryder's eyes darted over the group of them, in positions, like soldiers. One was speaking at the front, she looked – different.

"What – what is this?" Jaal walked closer, looking down.

4 pods opened, and 4 Angarans walked forward towards the kett leader. "You are the fortunate ones, chosen. Chosen to be exalted." Her voice boomed over the crowd.

Ryder shook her head and smiled wryly, "Looks like Owwin was right after all," she muttered.

They watched in shock as the 4 Angarans walked into the pods that closed around them.

"What? Why aren't they resisting?" Jaal demanded.

"They look like they're in some sort of trance. Maybe they're drugged." She squinted her eyes at the scene. It was, ceremonial, religious, almost, with the Archon in the highest position. She pointed at the statue, "That's the Archon. I've never seen anything like her, though." She pointed to the Cardinal.

Jaal grunted, "I don't see the Moshae down there, but maybe in one of those pods."

For the first time, Ryder looked up behind the statue and realized there was a line of pods with Angara in some sort of stasis.

Vetra echoed her thoughts, "Fucking hell, look at how many there are."

Jaal put his hand on the glass, "The disappeared."

"It's as good a lead as any, let's track down those pods."

A sudden explosion by the Resistance team gave them the distraction they needed. The female Kett leader bowed down on her knees before a hologram of the Archon. He asked her about the location of the Moshae.

"It awaits final exaltation." She told him, keeping her eyes down in deference as the rest of the kett cowered.

 _"_ _Proceed immediately and bring it to me."_ He commanded, and she raced off.

Transfixed by the interchange, Jaal broke their silence, "What are they doing? Final exaltation? We have to save all the Angara!" He looked at her, expectantly.

Ryder set her jaw, "We're here, we're going to do everything we can." She knew how precious every single Angaran life was.

"That wasn't the plan," Vetra said, shifting her weight back and forth.

Ryder glared at her, "Plans change," she said sharply. She turned back to Jaal. "Come on, let's see where those pods go."

"Thank you, Ryder." Jaal said.

Sam helped them narrow their search of the Moshae's pod, and the continue to run deeper into the facility. "Decontamination proto-"

"Get down!" Ryder hissed. This room looked over another chamber where a pod was descending.

"She's got those hypodermic needles we saw in the other room." Vetra peeked around the window frame to watch.

"That's not the Moshae, she must be close though." Ryder squatted down and watched from her position.

Jaal stood up, transfixed, watching the Angaran descend, as the Cardinal held the two syringes out.

"She's going to inject him with something?" Vetra asked.

Suddenly she stabbed both sides of his chest, and the Angaran writhed in pain, screaming, transforming. He turned dark dropped and the stood up. As he brought his face forward, they gasped. He was now a kett.

 _They're Angaran!_ Ryder thought.

There was no time to react as the door finally released and they piled in. Jaal called out, "No, wait! Save the Angara! Be careful! Don't kill him!"

 _Crap, this is going to be hard to reason with,_ Ryder thought. "Jaal! He's shooting at us!"

Vetra chimed in her support. They continued to fight, but Jaal was losing focus. "Villians, monsters!" he was screaming.

Frustrated, Ryder yelled out, "What we just saw could be happening to the Moshae right now! Let's clear this room dammit!" It worked. They finished the rest of them off, and Jaal ran over the newly transformed Angaran they just killed.

Ryder walked up slowly. The ramifications of what they'd just found were running through her mind. All the ones that disappeared, they were turned into kett. Everyone they killed, they were once Angarans.

"Jaal-" she started. He fell to the ground by the body. She put her hand on his shoulder. "They are us," he said with disbelief. She felt his sobs.

Vetra walked by, "I'll keep scanning for the Moshae."

Ryder nodded, "We've got to get to her fast." She looked down at Jaal with deep concern. It was hard to imagine what this moment must be like for him. She knelt down beside him as he repeated, "They are us. Ryder, how many have I killed not knowing?"

She was wrecked seeing him so devastated. "How can I help? What do you need?"

"That is kind. I – don't know." He stood up.

"Well, let's start by finding the Moshae. She's been here a while, she'll know more."

He took a deep breath, "You're probably right."

Vetra's voice crackled over her omni-tool "Ryder, Jaal – I've got her. She's here."

The followed the navpoint into another decontamination room. "Same shit!" Vetra called out. They were trapped behind glass watching the Moshae be lifted down like the Angaran they just watched be transformed.

"Sam! Get me into that room now!" Ryder yelled.

Jaal banged fruitlessly against the sealed glass, which garnered the attention of the cardinal enough to stop the transformation process in its tracks. The cardinal grabbed the Moshae and ran off as they fought more kett in their pursuit. Ryder was impressed with Jaal's ability to re-focus his emotions into the battle, "Moshae Sejfa, we're coming for you!"

Entering the elevator, Sam advises them to go to the shuttle launch. Hearing those words, she shoots Jaal a quick look. "That's bad." She says.

"We must get there in time."

"Whatever it takes," she says, anger flashing in her eyes.

As the elevator doors open, Jaal calls out, "There she is! I see her! They're getting ready to leave!" he panicked.

"We're coming to get you Moshae Sejfa!" Ryder yelled as she ran.

The Cardinal was a formidable foe, yelling insults at them as she flung draining shields at them. Ryder was undaunted, more determined now that she could see the Moshae was not transformed and was so close. They were the only thing between her and the horrors awaiting her with the Archon.

"Vetra's down!" Jaal called out.

"Cover me!" Ryder yelled. She jumped below and took the hits to her shields as she revived her with medigel.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Vetra jumped up.

They continued to fight, wave after wave of kett, then the Cardinal, with her swirling orb, force field.

"Yes!" Ryder called out. They ran over to the Moshae. "I gotcha, we're getting you out of here." She helped her up. Weakened, but alive and coherent.

Jaal rushed over, "Vitals are bad. Her immune system has been decimated."

"I'm not the only one here. They took the entire cell," the Moshae said weakly.

Suddenly the Cardinal phased in front of them, a blazing orb in her hand, "You will not take it. It is meant for the Archon himself!"

Jaal and Ryder immediately aimed their weapons at her. "Is she serious?" Ryder asked. The Cardinal was flanked by Vetra, aiming her gun 1 foot away from her head. She let her orb flame out.

Ryder shook her head, "She's coming with us." Jaal helped the Moshae walk.

"Wait, I want to know why the Archon-" Moshae started. Ryder frowned, was she going to refuse to go with them? Was she indoctrinated?

"Arrogant simpletons. This is a gift! Who are you to deny it!" the Cardinal spouted.

"Well, I see who the indoctrinated one is." Ryder said. She narrowed her eyes at this high ranking kett. Who was she when she was an Angaran, she couldn't help but wonder. She got closer, "You turn them into monsters that fight their own people." The cardinal went on, talking about the greatness of exaltation. "I stand on the shoulders of his greatness as they do. As one day you will. You will all be exalted."

That sent chills down Ryder's spine. Of course, Milky way species would be next. She lost it. "Except," she grit her teeth and got in her face, "I'm going to fuck your shit up! How's that for great!"

"You will all be exalted." The Cardinal repeated.

Ryder shook her head in disgust and rolled her eyes. This was a waste of time. "Sam, is there an off-switch to this horror palace?"

 _I can overload the EM field._ Sam replied.

Jaal walked up supporting the Moshae, "You promised you'd get our people out!"

Suddenly it clicked, Sam had said the EM field was only dangerous to Angarans. That must be because kett physiology included Angaran physiology as well.

Vetra added, "There's no time to open hundreds of pods. Kett reinforcements are on their way now."

The Cardinal interrupted, bargaining with them to release all the pods if they would leave the "temple" intact. They briefly debated, the Moshae having the surprising stance of sacrificing the Angara to destroy the facility. Jaal was adamant, save the Angara, the facility could be destroyed later.

Ryder flashed back to earlier when the single Angaran, transformed into kett, had to be killed by them. Jaal had been distraught. She couldn't add to his grief.

"Alright, release the Angara below." Ryder instructed.

The Cardinal do so, and Ryder turned to Jaal, "Have the Resistance release as many as they can before the Kett get here."

"I will, and thank you." Jaal walked past her.

The Cardinal thanked Ryder as well, then went on to compliment her on her ability to recognize all that the Kett had to offer Andromeda. The "gift" they offered. She started to back away.

Ryder raised up her gun, "Not likely." And shot her head off.

"Good call," Vetra said admiringly.

Moshae Sjefa was not approving. "She deserved much worse."

They made their way to the launch pad for extraction. "Kett incoming." Vetra called out, "Guess they wouldn't let us just leave."

"Of course not," Ryder said.

They endured another intense battle, fueled by adrenaline and the new knowledge of the kett's "exaltation" horrors awaiting all of them if they didn't succeed.

The shuttle finally arrived and they scrambled on, Jaal helping the Moshae in as Vetra and Ryder gave them cover. Jaal gently lay the Moshae down in a seat as Ryder searched the supplies on board for a blanket.

"Thank you, Ryder," Jaal placed it over the Moshae.

"I'll be okay, Jaal," she smiled weakly at him, "You came for me. Perhaps I should have kept you as my student after all."

Jaal chuckled and patted her hand.

"I never thought I'd make it out of there alive," she started.

"Please, just rest. We can talk when we get to Ryder's ship."

Moshae Sjefa nodded and leaned back, asleep almost immediately.

Jaal stepped over to where Ryder was talking to Vetra. "Is she ok?" Ryder asked.

"Hm. I believe she will be. We should take her immediately on the Tempest instead of going to Voeld. They do not have the medical resources."

"Are you sure?" Ryder blew warm air through her icy fingers, "Dr. T'Perro has limited knowledge."

"It should be enough, I'll assist her in overseeing her medical care. The Tempest can take her to Aya more quickly once she's stabilized. They have the medication and ion beds she needs."

"Okay, let the pilot know."

Jaal did so, and as he came back to the cabin, he was perplexed by the sight of them blowing into their hands and moving back and forth, almost stomping their feet.

"What are you doing?" he cupped his hands in imitation.

"Oh, I'm frozen solid. That last battle we were pretty exposed out there." Ryder said.

"My hands are like ice," Vetra rubbed them together.

"The temperature in the cabin is not warm enough for you?" Jaal asked, perplexed.

Ryder shook her head, "That's not it, we just got totally chilled on that platform." She nodded at the Moshae, "Is she ok?"

He re-scanned her, "Yes, Angara have a higher tolerance of the cold." He frowned and took his gloves off. He reached out for Ryder's hands. "May I?"

She nodded, and he took them in his large hands and rubbed them back and forth. He frowned, seeing her still shivering. Jaal positioned himself behind Ryder. "Hold on, see if this helps." He pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly, her back against his chest. "My rofjin might cover you too," he said, pulling the edges of his cape over her in a cocoon that she held on to. She leaned back on him, "You are warm." She turned around and embraced him in a full hug, putting her head against his chest. She sighed, "That's much better."

Vetra rolled her eyes and rummaged through the supply locker for another blanket. She pulled one around her and sat on the seat across from the Moshae, pulling her legs up towards her chest. She muttered, "Guess I'm on my own."

Ryder stayed like that, arms around Jaal's waist, feeling his warmth. He pulled his rofjin around her, his arms around her back for the short trip back to the Tempest. As they docked she let go reluctantly, looking up at him. The door opened and he pulled away, turning back to the Moshae. Dr. T'Perro, Gil and Liam ran aboard bringing a stretcher down the Tempest ramp and lay the Moshae on it as they watched. They quickly took her off the shuttle to medbay. Ryder, Jaal and Vetra quickly ran up the ramp to follow them and it closed, the Tempest taking off.

Ryder looked up at Jaal, who still had his arm around her shoulders. "Thanks for warming me up, I know need to go see to the Moshae."

He squeezed her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, "Ryder, we have much to talk about, come see me later."

She beamed at him as he followed the stretcher to medbay. She looked up to see Vetra, glaring at her. "What?" Ryder asked.

Vetra had the blanket wrapped around her twice, "I noticed that nobody was worried about me being cold, and I'm a Turian."

"Well, you could have joined us."

Vetra laughed, "A threesome? Not my style. I'm not Peebee."

Ryder blushed furiously, "It wasn't like that. He was just being nice."

Vetra gave her a knowing look, "Uh-huh, sure. Well, I'm going to take a very long, very hot shower." She started walking away, then turned back, "Good work today, by the way. We rescued the Moshae, and took out that kett leader and rescued those Angarans. Gotta be on their good side by now." She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryder was completely emotionally drained and exhausted from the mission. She and Vetra took a shower, and got something to eat, telling the crew about what they'd seen that day. Most of them already knew, having watched the vidfeed from their helmets and following their coms. Ryder gave Jaal a wide berth, allowing him time to help the Moshae. She sent him a message, and he told her it was okay to come see them in sick bay.

Jaal stood up when she entered, and the Moshae stirred, waking up. She was quick to voice her displeasure with Ryder's choice to let the facility stand.

"I had to make a tough choice. I did what I thought was right, I stand by that." Ryder said firmly. Jaal turned to her and patted her arm, giving her a personal smile that seemed to be indicative of their continuing closeness. They talked to the Moshae more about the facility, the Kett motives. It solidified their focus and fight.

"Jaal has also told me you need me to help you get into Aya's vault." Moshae Sjefa looked at her critically.

"My people have travelled so far. We'll die without a place to settle. That vault may be the key to help both our species prosper." Ryder appealed to her.

"I feel for your people," Moshae Sjefa started, "in a way that you clearly do not for mine."

Ryder raised her eyebrows, she was not expecting that.

Jaal admonished, "Moshae Sjefa! That is unjust! Ryder," he grabbed Ryder's arm and pulled her closer, "has done everything for us in the few days she's been here. More than necessary, and more for us than even for her own people."

The Moshae was stunned at his reaction, and looked back and forth between the two of them. "It seems," she said slowly, "Jaal is protective of you, Ryder. He does not stand up for people without cause."

Ryder turned red, but Jaal was undeterred. "I – apologize for raising my voice to you Moshae, I know you have been through much over these past months. However, I do give Ryder my full support." He kept his grip on her arm.

"Indeed. I see that." She turned to Ryder. "I do not agree with your choice on the kett temple, however, emotion must never get in the way of science." She held her head up higher, "I'll take you to the vault."

Ryder was relieved, "Thank you."

Jaal let go of Ryder and assisted the Moshae in lying down, "Yes, thank you Moshae Sjefa."

They walked out into the corridor. "I am impressed with your courage, Ryder."

She smiled, "I could certainly say the same about you."

Jaal shook his head, "What I mean is taking that risk with the Moshae. By not honoring her request to blow up the base, you had no guarantee she would take you the vault. We could have taken her back to Aya, and you might have gotten nothing out of it."

She frowned, "I guess, but I just couldn't put her opinion over all those Angaran lives. There was no way I could put you through that kind of pain," she looked up into his eyes. She could get lost in there. "And – besides, it all worked out okay anyway, right? Nothing we're doing has a guarantee." She turned and slowly walked to her quarters. "The way I see it, as long as you continue to do what's right, to the best of your knowledge, with the right motivation, then even when it goes wrong, it will eventually go right."

They stopped outside her door. Jaal looked down at her, "Everyone has a different morality for what is 'right'. I'm glad we seem to have the same opinions." He crossed his arms, "You are a very interesting woman, Ryder."

"Um, would you like to come in?" she opened her door.

He shook his head, "I must get a report to Evfra," he smiled, "I am looking forward to seeing his reaction tomorrow when we bring the Moshae off the Tempest."

"Me too."

"Ryder," he grabbed her hand, "Thank you. I am elated with the gift of your presence in my life." He squeezed it and walked up the ladder.

She went in her quarters and let out a long breath. "Cora, could you come to my quarters, please?"

After filling her in on what the Moshae's intel about the Kett temple, she wrote up a quick addendum and had Suvi send it out to the crew. Finally feeling the extent of her mental and physical fatigue, she crawled into bed and was soon asleep.

The next morning, she excitedly got up and ate with the rest of the crew in the conference room. Jaal walked in on the group.

"You are all welcome on Aya when we arrive. And you have full access to the city." He announced to the group.

"Thanks, Jaal, that's great," Ryder watched him walk down to the kitchen. She turned to the crew, "Remember everyone, we are all emissaries to Aya, the first humans allowed in their city. Please make a positive impression." She got a few rolled eyes, but mostly thumbs up and, "Sure Pathfinder," from the crew. As the rest of the team talked excitedly, she followed him.

"Kallo's setting a course. We should be there in about an hour. Maybe a little less." She leaned against the table.

He nodded and took some nutrient paste out.

"Do you have some time to talk before we get there?" she asked.

"I – my, emotions are very confused at this time Ryder. I would be very interested in speaking to you later. Right now I have to eat and get back to the Moshae."

She nodded, remembering what he'd said about Evfra telling him to keep his distance. "Well, just know I'm here for you, Jaal. Anything you need." As she turned to leave, he stopped her.

"Wait - I appreciate that, Ryder." He reached out for her hands and held them, rubbing his thumbs over her pink fingers. "This is a difficult time, but," he looked at her intently, "You make it much easier to handle." He sighed, "I'm sure I'll have to report to Evfra, and you will have dignitaries you will need to see, however after that, please seek me out. I want to spend the evening there with you, learning about you and telling you more about myself, if you are interested."

"Oh," she said breathlessly, "I'm interested."

He smiled, "I'll see you when we land."

She nodded and he looked down at her hands, which he was still holding, and smiled to himself as he reluctantly let them go. He took a deep breath, "I must eat quickly, the Moshae is waiting for me."

She nodded again and left, feeling like she was floating as she walked. She went to the bridge to watch their descent to the planet, something she never tired of. "Ok guys," she grinned as she looked at Suvi and Kallo, "Let's go."

"This is what it's all about," Suvi said excitedly. They walked down to the cargo bay and met the rest of the group waiting at door.

"You are looking much better, Moshae," Ryder smiled at her.

"Yes, the reports of my 'frailty' were premature," she gave Dr. T'Perro a look.

Jaal laughed heartily.

"I do thank you, and everyone on your crew for rescuing me and the excellent medical care." Moshae Sjefa continued.

As the ramp lowered, Ryder said, "Let's do this."

The Moshae led the way on the dock as Ryder and Jaal followed behind her, the rest of the crew behind them, looking around at Aya for the first time. The Moshae waved to the large crowd waiting for them. "Stars and skies light our way."

Paaran Shie waved back, "Stars and skies light our way."

"She knows how to play a crowd," Ryder said to Jaal.

He chuckled, "She's the Moshae."

The Moshae greeted Paaran Shie and then credited the Resistance and the Pathfinder for her rescue.

Ryder looked at Jaal, "We made a good team."

Jaal looked at the group of Aya's leaders, "We freed more than just the Moshae. And the Pathfinder killed a Kett leader." He announced proudly.

Evfra responded, "We have a lot to celebrate."

Ryder watched him critically. For a species that prided itself on showing their emotions, they were hard to read. _That's what happens when you are in charge_ , she thought.

"I promised to lead the Pathfinder to Aya's vault." Moshae said.

"You're still recovering. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere." Ryder said with concern.

"Not without our help," Evfra chimed in.

 _Hmm, maybe he actually is coming around,_ she wondered.

"I'll prepare the vault for your arrival. A shuttle will bring you to me when it's ready." Moshae Sjefa said.

"Thank you Moshae."

Paaran Shie addressed her, "We have been in a fight alone with the kett for too long. You've proven it doesn't have to be that way. It's time we discussed an Alliance between our people."

Ryder took a sharp breath in. This was everything she had been working towards. They'd accomplished it. "We're happy to make room for you on the Nexus."

Paaran Shie nodded, "We'll provide and embassy here as well. Our city is open to you, join us."

Ryder was ecstatic. She nodded as Paaran Shie joined the Moshae in conversation. Evfra walked up to Jaal next to her. "Well done, Jaal. Report for reassignment."

Ryder let out a little gasp. She never thought about the possibility of that happening. She unconsciously stepped between them. She opened her mouth to protest, but Jaal beat her to it.

"I need to stay with the Pathfinder."

"Jaal has already become a valued member of my crew." She panicked.

Evfra was frustrated, "Of course he has," he thought for a second. "I see the benefit. Request granted."

Jaal turned to Ryder, "I have to file a mission report. Don't – leave Aya without me." He joined Evfra and walked away.

She let out a sigh of relief, "Don't worry, I won't." She walked around the city, now as a free person, able to take in the sights, talk to some of the Angarans, check out the markets. It was amazing. She was thrilled to be in an alliance with them. She felt proud of herself and her team. She'd listened to her instincts, and it had paid off. She had a drink at the Tavataan, then explored some more. She found Jaal at a railing looking out over the falls. Smiling, she came up beside him.

"Ryder, take in the view. What do you think?"

She looked out at the rock formations, the dark clouds, plants and the waterfalls. She turned back to Jaal, "I could get used to this."

"We take turns living here, you can see why."

"You're relaxed here. There's a sparkle in your eye."

"I am. Thank you. It's nice of you to notice." Jaal responded, arms crossed.

He sounded a bit formal, but she proceeded, emboldened by their conversation in the kitchen that morning. "You're…interesting. I like to notice."

He cleared his throat, "Thank you for making sure the squad behaves while on Aya."

"They just follow my lead, I guess," she shrugged.

"I was being sarcastic. So – good to know." He turned away and fiddled with his omni-tool.

She was pissed, "Wow, I guess everything's done, now you're going to be rude to me?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

He closed his eyes, "I – Ryder, no-"

It was the first time she'd seen him at a loss for words. She put her hand up, "Yeah, I've got things to do," she walked away.

"Ryder, wait!" he looked stricken.

She stopped, angry, "No." and spun around and walked away. Not knowing the streets of Aya, she quickly got lost, but found a bench to sit on in a secluded area and put her hand over her face. When she had approached him at the railing, he'd seemed different, more formal and distant. Now that she had the Moshae returned, had she outlived her usefulness? She felt tears starting to form, and quickly wiped them away and took in deep breaths. It was ludicrous in a way, a week ago she was in cryo, never had met him before, but yet his attitude towards her had hurt her so deeply. Maybe it was losing her dad, her brother in a coma, the stress of the mission. "Oh, I don't know," she muttered. Those things contributed, but she had felt so drawn to him, so inexplicably attached so quickly, it had just seemed so right. "Maybe that was his intention," she wondered, angry. She got up with a big sigh and a resolve to hold it together. She was being observed, her first venture inside the city without an armed escort. She found her way back to the Tavataan. She went up to the counter, "Hi, I'm Ryder, the human Pathfinder. Is it ok if I sit at one of the tables here?"

"The rescuer of the Moshae? Of course, pick any table you want. I'll bring you some water and something to eat. You are able to eat our nutrient paste, right?"

"Uh, I'm actually not sure. I'm willing to try it."

He frowned, "I'll bring you a plate of fruits instead. That has less ingredients."

She smiled, "Thank you." She chose an empty table by the open window. She sat and watched and listened to the water going down the falls. Soon she was brought a plate and some water. The fruit was succulent and an enjoyable change from the food on the Tempest.

"May I join you, please?"

She turned to see Jaal standing next to her. She nodded at the empty chair.

He sat down. "Let me start by offering you my sincere apologies."

She nodded, still eating.

"I hurt your feelings, I was rude, and I appreciate you being honest with me." He leaned forward, "One of Evfra's top aides was close by, and would have heard our conversation. I tried quickly to say something to throw suspicion off, I'm sorry."

She frowned, "What do you mean, 'suspicion'?"

"Even though Evfra trusts you more and we have made giant strides towards this alliance, he is not convinced. It's – not a character flaw, it is his job to be cautious. He has the fate of the Angara in mind with all his decisions. It is a heavy burden to carry. Our dealings with the kett have made him, made many of us, afraid."

"Okay." She was defensive.

"But I do not share his thoughts," he added quickly, "I know you, and over time, the bonds will be stronger. The freshness of our alliance will be more permanent. As you heard Evfra say as well."

"I agree with what you are saying, but I still don't understand-"

He got quieter, "If he had any inkling there was something more – personal, in my feelings towards you, he would see that as a threat. In our meeting today, he emphasized that I should not be too friendly, to maintain the proper perspective."

"Yes, I think I understand." She could see the pain in his face. She put on a smile, "I'll make sure to keep it professional."

He frowned, "No, not like that, I mean," he shifted back and forth in his seat and got closer, "just when we are in public, especially on Aya. On the Tempest, we can be more, well, casual. I won't worry about being forced off the mission. I have to continue with you Ryder. I just – I can't be away from the ship, away from you."

"So – act like we're associates out in public, but in privacy we can act like ourselves."

He nodded, "That is, if you are okay with that. I mean, not forever, I'm sure. I can't take the chance on Evfra getting the wrong idea and ordering me back to Aya."

"You think he would give you a crappy assignment?" she narrowed her eyes, was he using her as a stepping stone in his career?

He shook his head, "No, he'd actually give me a prestigious assignment. But – it wouldn't be the important work we're doing. Like you said, we make a good team."

She smiled, "Yes, I get you. I'm fine with that. I have to say, I can't stand the thought of doing this without you either." She blushed.

He noticed it, and let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you understand. I don't like it either, but I don't have a choice. Our work is too important. And – you are important as well."

"It's okay, Jaal. I can imagine what it must be like. I'm flattered you think enough of me to make this difficult choice. It would be easier for you to just tell me you won't be my friend."

"For me, that is not an option. Well," he stood up, "I believe that covers the mission. I'll see you back on the Tempest."

She nodded and turned back to her meal. That was a strange conversation. As much as her fears wanted to poke holes in his explanation, she felt it was genuine. It made sense. Together they just – made sense.


	5. Chapter 5

As much as she was enjoying her time on Aya, she knew she needed to get back on Voeld and get the monoliths working. She wrapped things up and went back on the Tempest. She met with the whole team, and formulated a plan for the next day. She decided to take Drack this time, give the rest of them a break from the cold.

They were successful the next day in getting the monoliths working and the vault, improving the viability of the planet.

"See how the ice is starting to melt already?" Ryder said excitedly.

"You've done it, Ryder. You are truly amazing." Jaal beamed at her.

Back again on the Tempest, Ryder contacted the Nexus and let them know the good news, they had a viable outpost on Voeld.

She turned her omni-tool on and made a ship-wide announcement, "Tomorrow we're going to Havarl, but tonight we have shore leave on the Nexus. Thanks for being such a great team! Be back by 0700 tomorrow."

She got a message from Liam, _"Pathfinder, what about our armor project?"_

She sighed, he'd been bugging her about that for 2 days. "Yes Liam, I got the resources, you should have everything you need already."

 _"_ _Fantastic. We'll get started."_

She met with Cora in her quarters, giving her more details of the mission than the group meeting.

"Things are going well, Ryder. Really well. I'm – sorry I gave you a hard time in the beginning." Cora said.

Ryder waived her off, "I didn't know how things would work out either, honestly, but I had faith in my instincts – and I knew I had a good team working with me."

Cora smiled, "So, am I on board for Havarl tomorrow?"

Ryder shook her head and leaned back on her couch, "No, I'm rotating the crew."

"Oh, so Liam then?"

She frowned, "No, not yet. I – don't think it's the right mission for him. I'm taking Vetra, and Jaal, of course."

Cora opened her mouth to protest, then stopped herself. She nodded, "Okay, anything you need me to do in particular while I'm here?"

"I need intel on Havarl – anything you can find in the databases they sent me from Aya today would be helpful."

Cora nodded, "Will do, Pathfinder." She got up to leave her quarters.

"You going out on the Nexus?" Ryder asked her.

"You better believe it. I – have some purchases I need to make, then it's time to relax."

"I think we've all earned it." Ryder got up and saw her out. She decided to check on Liam and his "project". He made her nervous, he was so impulsive, like a teenager. That was the real reason she wasn't taking him on the mission to Havarl. She didn't want their first contact with them to be marred by Liam's stupid comments.

She entered his quarters, "Liam, how's the project going –" she stopped short. He was hunched over some equipment, working on it with his tools. It looked like he was completely naked, but then she realized he was just shirtless, thank god.

He stood up, "That's great Pathfinder. Jaal Ama Darav! We got our gear!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jaal pass by her and go behind the crates Liam was standing behind. "Kosta. Ryder." Jaal nodded at her.

She was dumbfounded. Jaal was completely naked. And he must have just walked through the ship like that.

"Um, is this show for my benefit? Because, I'm benefiting." She realized her mouth was still open in shock, finally closing her lips together.

Liam laughed, "Just convenience, swapping armor." He turned to Jaal, "Ready to go?"

They started swapping info back and forth, some insults, but she was riveted to the sight of Jaal's muscular frame. She had been meaning to look up information on Angaran anatomy, but hadn't gotten around to it yet. Now she got to see him all for herself, everything. There were some differences, the chest bones stuck out particularly in larger rib-like structures, but he was surprisingly similar to human anatomy, on the whole. Her eyes lingered on his strong arms, she was always a sucker for that. She licked her lips subconsciously. Their voices broke through her daze as it sounded like they were starting to argue heatedly.

She held her hands up, "Whoa, I thought this was about armor, are you deliberately trying to offend Jaal?"

Liam explained they were getting past the awkwardness by bringing the differences in culture out in the open. What was okay to rib each other about, what wasn't.

"Nexus info packets leave – a lot out." Jaal explained. "It was my turn earlier. Now it's his."

Ryder face palmed, it sounded ludicrous, but - on some level it actually made sense. She thought back to her brother and his friends trash talking each other when they got together.

Jaal turned to Liam, "I am sorry – was this not sanctioned?" he asked innocently. He walked past Liam.

"You weasling aldi!" Liam complained, missing out on his armor exchange.

Jaal gave Ryder a smirk, walking past Liam, he said, "Nevertheless." And paused as he was next to her, saying pointedly, "Ryder," and continued out. She couldn't help but keep her eyes glued to him as he continued to walk out the door.

Liam folded his arms. "Take a vid, it lasts longer."

"What?" she snapped her head back, blushing furiously. "Look, just don't cause any trouble, ok? He technically is our emissary to Aya."

"Relax," Liam reassured her. "Jaal was in from the get-go. We realized we didn't know how to joke around without offending each other, so we decided to get it all out in the open. Helps with negotiating on an outpost too, right?"

"Okay, I guess. I see the intent."

"Believe me, if he'd been really offended, I'd be on the floor. Better we be honest with each other. That's what our team's all about, learning about each other, right?"

She nodded. He sat down on his couch, and reached over for his bottle of beer. "Would you like one?"

"Hm?" she looked down at him, still shirtless, sitting awkwardly on his couch, giving her a goofy grin. _Oh shit, no way._ "Uh, no, I don't think so Liam."

He tried to hide his disappointment. "Sure, no problem. You going on the Nexus tonight?"

She rubbed her arm absently. "Yeah, definitely. I'm going to ask Jaal if he'll meet me at the Vortex."

Liam nodded. Her gawking at Jaal's naked form hadn't escaped his notice. He took a drink, "Got it. Well, have a good time."

She smiled, "Thanks. You going out too?"

He rubbed his forehead, "I was going to stay in, but now I think I'll change my plans. I'll probably check out someplace to eat there."

"Okay."

"Oh, and Ryder – thanks for the approval on the project."

"No problem." She turned to go. Ugh, he was the last thing from her type, and just seeing him on that nasty couch, trying to entice her to sit there with him, and god knows what else. Ew. She walked back to her quarters, turning her thoughts back to Jaal. She felt he'd deliberately stopped by her so she could get a close-up view. His junk hanging out, his strong muscular frame. Damn. She was interested in him before, but now knowing what he looked like underneath all that armor, she was definitely hooked. She wondered what Angaran women looked like. Did she compare favorably? He had seen her in her pajamas. He seemed to like what he saw.

She ate on board, wanting to go the Vortex lounge that evening and spend her credits there. The whole time she ate she replayed the scene of him in Liam's quarters over and over again in her mind. After her meal, she went up the ladder to the tech lab. She found him kneeling down at his locker by his cot.

"Jaal-"

He sprang up and turned around. Ryder started, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was just checking on you, now that you've got some clothes on." She put her hand on her hip and cracked a grin.

"Is that not done? You said something about that before."

"Yeah, we save nudity for our romantic partner, or just people of the same sex who don't mind it. But it's not okay to walk around the ship like that. I mean, I don't mind personally, but it's not socially acceptable for everyone else." She turned red again and giggled.

He was charmed, "I understand. Another cultural difference. I'll make sure to have some clothes on when I'm out of my quarters."

"And around the other women here, too." She added quickly. She didn't trust Peebee for anything.

He smiled, "Of course." Her jealousy was cute.

She changed the subject, "Um, I haven't had a chance to really talk to you about how you're handling everything we saw at the Kett temple. Exaltation, everything else." She bit her lip.

He sighed heavily, "Thank you, but I'm all right."

"I don't think I would be."

"I have to be. How else do we go on?" He looked at her more closely, "You know?"

"I'm always here for you to talk to, Jaal, if you want to."

"That's kind. You're very kind. Times like these make me miss my family. Are you close with your family?"

"Um, yes, I was. My mom and dad have passed, and my brother's in a coma. So, I'm alone at the moment. I guess I lean on the team on the Tempest as a sort of family. You talk about family a lot. It must be very important to you."

He chuckled, "Really? I guess it's just a part of our culture. We have large extended families, we live together, help each other and as support. We all have many mothers. My one true mother is Sahuna." He turned his head to the side, "Perhaps one day you will meet her."

"I would like that." She cleared her throat and tried to ask casually, "Um, do you have a mate, a – uh, partner?"

"I don't, not for a long time."

"Not for a long time?"

Jaal went on to tell her about falling in love with a girl when he was young, just to have her dump him for his older, more accomplished brother.

"She became one of our mothers."

"Wow, so you have to see her all the time?"

"Not anymore. They were both taken by the kett. Their children survived."

Jaal was more complex than she'd realized. She so admired his quiet fortitude and gentle kindness. She decided to go for it, "I think you're interesting and…well, great." She stumbled over her words, not nearly as poetic as he was. "Anyway, I'd like to get to know you better. What do you think?" she held her breath.

"Yes. I'd like that."

"That's it?" she was surprised at his limited reaction. Maybe he didn't realize what she was trying to say.

"You are a lovely woman. Fascinating. A brilliant risk-taker. Knowing you better would be a gift, sincerely."

She beamed, "Okay, then. How about we go out tonight on the Nexus? I'd love to find out more about you, and we've got shore leave tonight."

"Hm, yes. I have to contact my mother, then I will meet you in the cargo hold."

"Great!" she nodded, then left his quarters. She went back to hers, and changed her clothes into some casuals she had, and fixed her hair and makeup some more. She wasn't sure what he liked, but then again, he didn't really know humans, so she couldn't go wrong, either.

She went down to cargo bay where he was waiting for her. As they disembarked, he leaned down to her, "I must remind you, there are Angarans on the station, and I still have to keep up appearances, be careful."

She looked up at him, "Even on the Nexus?"

He nodded, "Evfra has many contacts. Be assured, he is aware of my conduct as his representative." He stopped short of the docking door and reached down and took her hand. He smiled and gave it a quick squeeze before he let go and they went on the Nexus. They made their way to the Vortex lounge, enjoying drinks and each other's company. She found out more about his family life, his dissatisfaction with his position in the Resistance and life in general. He was interested in her, and asked her about her family. She told him about how she became the Pathfinder, her life in the Milky way. They sat next each other at a table at Vortex, drinking, the pulsating music around them. It helped to keep their conversation private. She was mindful of what he'd said earlier, and refrained from flirting with him. To be honest, she wasn't entirely sure of what he was wanting from her. So much of Angaran culture was an unknown, and what exactly he was thinking was not clear either. He may just feel a strong friendship, she didn't know. He'd agreed to getting to know her better, and that was a good start. She smiled at him and nursed her drink, until Jaal stood up, "It's getting late, I think we should head back to the Tempest."

She stood up as well and paid the tab. They walked through the lobby area and back on board. The ship was pretty quiet, and she was starting to tell Jaal goodnight, when she made a sudden realization, "Crap, we're going to Havarl tomorrow, and we haven't done a debrief or prepared at all!" She looked at her omni-tool. It was late.

He shrugged, "Havarl is my home, I think I can help you with anything you may want to know. How much more preparation do you still need?"

She walked towards her quarters and gestured for him to follow her, "Cora was supposed to send me some intel on the planet. Let's at least take a cursory look at it."

He nodded and in her quarters, they looked it over on her computer. Jaal frowned, "This is helpful, but some of it is inaccurate." He sighed and looked up at her. "I need to adjust the locations of some of landmarks for it to be helpful."

"Would you be able to do that?"

"Of course." He sat down at her desk, "This will take about an hour, if you need to do anything else."

She looked around her cabin, "I'll check my emails, then get ready for bed. After you finish that, we'll go over it together."

He nodded and got to work.

She took her pajamas to the bathroom with her and pulled out her toiletry bag out of her locker. After finishing, she went back to her quarters where he was still working. She turned on her music, got him a drink of water, and sat on her bed. She lay back, listening to her music, looking out over the expanse of space, the Nexus station.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

She looked up at Jaal, "Yes, it is. You done?"

He nodded and handed her a datapad. "Read it over, I've downloaded it into the database already. It should be available on everyone's omni-tool when we're on Havarl tomorrow."

She sat up and started reading. Jaal sat down on her couch and lay back, his hand over his face, relaxing.

"This is great, Jaal. I'm so glad you're here on the mission. What more can you tell me about –" as she walked over to him, she realized he was asleep and softly snoring. She put her hand on her hip and smiled. "Jaal." She got louder and gently pushed on his shoulder. "Jaal?" He didn't stir. She sighed and gave up, turning her lights off and getting in her bed. "We pretty much have a plan for tomorrow." She was soon asleep. A few hours later she was woken by sounds of Jaal moving around on her couch. She sat up and peered over at him in the dim light from the space station filling her quarters.  
"Jaal? You okay?"

He mumbled, "Yes, I must have fallen asleep, I apologize."

She propped herself up on her elbows, "It's okay, don't worry about it. You can stay here, and we can get up early and go over the stuff we didn't finish."

He grunted and moved around some more, she sat up more to see what he was doing, peering to see over the edge of her couch. He sat up, "This is too short, I can't get comfortable."

She grunted, "Look, just come over here, then. It's a huge bed, there's plenty of room. Don't worry about it. If it'll keep you from snoring, it's worth it."

He stood up and started walking towards her, "I don't snore."

She turned back around to face him, "Uh – yeah, you do."

He made a face. "You sure you don't mind?"

She shook her head no, "I'm so tired, I just want to get some sleep. It's fine." She turned back and grabbed her pillow, not willing to admit she was starting to feel a hangover coming on.

"I'm going to the bathroom, then I'll be back." Jaal went to the door.

She mumbled, "Sure." And closed her eyes, going to sleep almost immediately.

Her alarm went off in the morning, waking her up at 7. She wanted to make sure the crew was back on board, but now was regretting planning a major mission after their first night of shore leave. "Bad idea," she put her hand to her head. She could sense Jaal next to her in bed, and like she'd predicted, there was plenty of room. He was on his stomach, still asleep.

"I wish I could sleep so soundly. Jaal." She jostled him. She sat up and patted his back through the sheet, "Jaal."

He woke and turned around, "Huh? Oh, Ryder," he smiled and faced her, yawning. "Is it time to get up already?"

"Jaal," she noticed he didn't have a shirt on. "Are you – naked?"

"Of course," he looked at her puzzled. "Angara don't wear clothes to bed, that's – strange. Like wearing clothes in the shower."

She started to argue with him, then knew it was a waste of time. "Well, um, I'm going to go to the bathroom,"

He interrupted, "I'll get dressed while you're in there." He turned back over on his stomach.

"Okay," she grabbed her clothes and went out to the toilet. She took another glance back at him, naked shoulders peeking out from her sheets. She wished things had taken a different turn, but she was going to follow his lead. As much as she could, anyway.

Cora checked the time on her omni-tool, it was 7:15, the Pathfinder should be up by now. She'd talked to some Asari on the Nexus who told her there was an Asari on Prodromos who had a lead on where the ark might be. Her excitement was at a fever pitch. To be able to re-unite with some of the huntresses there, this was the information she'd been waiting for. She knew the Asari pathfinder and her second, Sarissa, could help focus the Andromeda initiative. As much as Ryder was making gains, who knows how much farther they would get with the Asari wisdom and guidance? She went down the ladder and punched a code to Ryder's quarters. The doors whooshed open, and she made a few steps inside, starting to tell her the exciting news, when she stopped in her tracks. She squinted, unbelieving, until she realized, it could be no one else but Jaal sleeping soundly in her bed on his stomach, a sheet barely covering his butt, his naked pink / purple limbs hanging out. She gasped quietly, then her eyes darted around Ryder's quarters, looking for her. She wasn't there, so Cora quickly turned and silently left, walking rapidly down the hall as the door closed behind her. She ducked into the kitchen and crossing her arms over her chest, processed what she'd just seen. "I can't believe she's having sex with him, an alien, barely a week after meeting him? It's a security breach, what the shit!" she thought about telling Director Tann, but realized it would be better to address Ryder directly. "It's more important than ever to have the Asari pathfinder leading the missions."


	6. Chapter 6

Ryder went back to her room and to her disappointment, Jaal had dressed and was back on the computer. She smiled at him, and went over to her bed, turning her music on again.

"You enjoy that, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, is it too loud for you?"

He shook his head, "No, I like it too. It is – growing on me. Like you are, I suppose."

"Hm, that almost sounds like a compliment, but it makes me like some kind of fungus."

Jaal laughed heartily, "Just wait until you see the plants on Havarl. Here, take a look at the Resistance data I have from the planet."

She sat next to him, and they reviewed the data again. Fine-tuning their plan, she messaged Drack to let him know they would be leaving around 0900. She shut off her omni-tool. "We'd better get something to eat before we go."

"Agreed."

They left for the kitchen, then joined some of the rest of the crew up in the conference room, eating and talking about what they did on shore leave. Ryder sat next to Vetra, catching up with her. "It was good to spend some time with Sid. She's actually been busier these days, since the human ark has arrived."

"I bet." Ryder looked over at Jaal who caught her eye. She smiled and looked down quickly, then tried to focus on what Vetra was saying. Cora watched from across the room, frustrated. She came over to sit next to Ryder.

"Sorry to interrupt, but – I need to talk to you before you go out on the mission."

Ryder was surprised, "Yeah, sure. I'll catch you later, Vetra."

She followed Cora down the ramp from the conference room and down to the empty cargo bay. Cora took a few breaths, "Ryder, I, I spoke to some Asari last night on the Nexus and I have a lead on the Asari ark. I'm still doing research but it looks promising."

"That's great news, Cora. What did you find out?"

"Not much. I need to follow a lead to Eos."

"Eos?"

"Yes. Not sure how much is rumor and how much is fact, but it's the best lead we've had."

Ryder put her hand on her shoulder, "Let me know as soon as you find something."

Cora nodded, "I will."

Ryder was puzzled, "That's it? You didn't have to bring me down here to tell me that. Is there something else?"

Cora kept her lips pressed tightly together, "Um, for now. I'll see you after the mission. And Ryder, just – be careful. I mean, watch out for yourself, for other people."

Ryder smiled, "Okay Cora, I will." As she walked back up to the conference room to finish her meal, she thought the conversation was a little strange, but then, she didn't know Cora very well, so she was probably over-thinking it.

Cora let out a breath and leaned against a stack of crates. She had fully intended to confront her about Jaal, but face to face with her, she just wasn't able to do it. She knew she was going to address her about it eventually, but it just didn't seem like the right time. She decided it was better to focus on getting more intel about the Asari ark.

Down on Havarl, Ryder was fascinated by the dark beauty of the planet, the exotic sounds and plants. Between that and picturing Jaal naked every time he looked her way, she struggled to focus on the mission. As they trudged around, fighting Roekaar and ducking wild beasts, she thought over the events of the previous night round and round her mind, playing different scenarios. She had ducked out so quickly when she woke up and saw him there nude in her bed. She closed her eyes and mentally berated herself for not at least trying to initiate something. Touching his back, leaning over him, something. She shook her head, her instincts had told her to wait. Was it that, or was it fear? She gave a little snort, it was probably both.

The day went by in a whirlwind, they freed the trapped scientists and made headway towards the third monolith. They were back on the Tempest, with plans to finish the next day.

"Can't believe the Turian ark made it, at least partially," Vetra said excitedly.

"Looks like the scourge has fucked up everything we thought we knew about Andromeda." Ryder walked next to her in cargo bay.

"And the Kett," Jaal added.

"They're related, somehow, have to be." Ryder said.

"Agreed," Jaal said.

"Now we can add searching for Ark Natanus to your ever growing to-do list." Vetra smacked her back.

Ryder laughed, "Yes, I'm see that. I'm starting to feel like Santa Claus, trying to deliver presents around the world in one night."

Vetra laughed.

"Santa – Claus?" Jaal said, puzzled.

"An old Earth myth. Ask Ryder to tell you about him some day." Vetra turned to Ryder, "We've got to beat Jaal to the showers or we'll have to wait."

"I'm right behind you, Vetra."

That night, Ryder sent out a status report to the team, and a more detailed one to Cora. She didn't come by, saying she was doing research. Jaal was busy as well, making some gifts or things for the rest of the crew. Ryder thought it was a bit strange, but she didn't want to discourage him.

On Havarl the next day, she kept the same team, and they were able to finish most of their work there, the monolith in service, the planet starting to improve. An envoy of Milky way team was already being chosen to work with the Angara. Triumphant, Ryder ate with the rest of the crew, filling them in on the day's mission. Aya was next, the Moshae was definitely rested by now, and she needed to see what was in the vault.

Back in her quarters, she had just sat at her desk when Cora suddenly burst into her quarters, "Pathfinder! I've confirmed it. There's an asari on Eos, Hydaria, from the Ark Periphona. She's on Prodromos. We need to meet with her."

"Definitely. After Aya tomorrow, we can set a course."

"Aya?" Cora frowned, "We need to go to Prodromos now."

Ryder gave her a small smile, "Yes, I understand, but I've contacted the Moshae. We're meeting with her in the morning. She's taking us to the vault –"

Cora crossed her arms over her chest, "But that can wait-"

Ryder shook her head no and stood up.

"Ryder!" Cora held out her hand, "The Periphona, they are in danger, every second counts!"

"And so is every Angaran city and outpost in the cluster every day. Remember, our missions have been focused on getting inside the vault so we can make the worlds more viable for us to settle. I've only waited until now to let the Moshae rest."

Cora nodded, "Sure, sure. I know." She looked at her with narrowed eyes, "The Angara are of prime importance."

Ryder cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms, "Look, I'm in a difficult position. I want to go after the Asari ark too, I see their importance. There's so much going on at once, and I'm the one who has to prioritize it, not just for you, but for the Turians, the Krogan, the humans-"

"And the Angarans." Cora said sarcastically.

Ryder put her hands on her hips and stood closer to her, anger creeping into her voice, "Yes, the Angarans. We couldn't do any of this without them. All our species would be dying out there without their help, or worse, with them against us."

Cora looked away and held her hand up, palm out, "Yeah, fine, fine. I got it." She turned to leave.

Frustrated, Ryder said, "I didn't figure you for a xenophobic."

Cora stopped and turned back to face her, "Well, I didn't figure you for a Pathfinder who would jeopardize her whole galaxy's future for a fuck!"

Stunned, Ryder sputtered, "What?"

Anger covered Cora's red face, "You heard me," she pointed at Ryder, "I walked in here and saw for myself."

Ryder looked down, confused, shaking her head. _What the hell was she talking about?_

Steaming, Cora pointed at her bed, "I came in here to talk to you, and found Jaal in your bed, naked."

Ryder blanched, "You did?" she said dumbly.

"Yes, I did. How could you Ryder, he's an alien species, we met him barely 2 weeks ago, and you're already in an intimate relationship with him?" she snorted, "How can you possibly say you are not biased by him with every decision you make?"

Ryder took a few steps back and grabbed edge of her desk for support, looking down at the floor. "I, it's not like that."

"Really? I find that hard to believe."

Ryder said quietly, "Jaal never said anything."

Cora smirked, "He never saw me, he was asleep. I left immediately."

Ryder snapped her head up, "What I do in my private time is my business, and as my second, your role is to support me and the mission professionally. Your prejudice for the Asari is clouding your perspective. I've already said I will go to Eos after Aya tomorrow. Keep in mind, Drack and Vetra are also waiting for issues that we need to take care of, but I don't have them accusing me of being against the Milky way species just because I'm not doing everything they want me to do. The rest of the crew understands we are forwarding the mission for all of us. You need to take a step back-" she raised her voice, "and see the big picture that includes more than you and the Asari, and more than just me and Jaal. I'm not jeopardizing the Initiative for Jaal, the Angara, for me or for you, for that matter."

Cora tightened her lips together, and silently walked out.

The adrenaline caught up to her and Ryder took deep breaths as she looked down at her trembling hands. Cora had caught her completely off guard. She had walked in on Jaal, and made an assumption, a natural one, and jumped to more conclusions. Ryder plopped down on her couch. Was there any truth to her accusations of bias? Was she favoring missions to help Jaal and the Angara? She shook her head, she knew she was balancing everyone's needs to the best of her ability, and for the greater good. Besides, look how much she had done in such a short time for humanity, and all the Milky way species. Cora was way off base. She tried to shake it off as Cora's over zealousness for the Asari. Her adoration of them was the butt of a lot of jokes among the crew. It was disappointing, and hurtful, not so much that she questioned her, but the way she had done it, in an accusatory, angry way, instead of having a concerned discussion about it.

"Damn, like I need this shit," Ryder leaned her head back on her couch and put her hands over her eyes. She scratched at her back, as she had been, she realized, increasingly during that day. She scratched her hands, then took a look at them. She had a red rash and some blisters appearing on the backs of her hands and between her fingers. "What the hell?"

Making her way to sick bay, she found Dr. T'Perro hunched over her computer. "Dr. T'Perro, could you take a look at this?" she held her hands up.

She pushed away from her desk and took Ryder's hand in her palm and turned it back and forth. "Hmm. When did this start?"

"I think maybe yesterday, last night? But it's worse today. And it itches, getting worse. My back itches too, take a look at it," she pulled her shirt up and turned around. Hearing Dr. T'Perro gasp was not a good sign. Ryder strained to see over her shoulder to look down her back, but couldn't see anything, "How bad is it?"

"Well, it's bad. Worse than your hands. What happened?"

"I don't know. It just started last night. I didn't think it was any big deal until now. Can I see it?"

Dr. T'Perro took a picture with her omni-tool and showed it to her.

"Holy shit!" her back was completely red with scratch marks and little blisters, some popped and scabbed over. She looked up at Dr. T'Perro, "What is it?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. I need to run some tests." She put some gloves on, "Please, take a seat."

After 10 minutes of scrapings, swabs and analysis, Dr. T'Perro stood in front of her, "You seem to be having a histamine reaction to something. Because it's localized, and I suppose you didn't eat anything on Havarl, it's something that you came into contact with on your skin. The fact that your hands are included, leads me to believe that you handled something. Do you remember doing something with your gloves off?"

Ryder frowned, shaking her head, "No," a sudden thought came, what if she was allergic to Jaal? That would be devastating. She looked down at her hands and suddenly remembered, "Yes, there was a plant with fuzzy soft leaves. I just –" she rolled her eyes, "I wanted to see what it felt like. Damn."

Dr. T'Perro nodded, "That must be it."

"Right, and after I came back on the Tempest, I washed my hands, but not after I must have touched my back. Well, what can we do about it? The itching is maddening."

"I can treat it topically, it doesn't look like it spreads, just the initial contact created the reaction. I'll give you a shot, and make up some cream for you, should only take a few minutes."

Later in her quarters, she tried to relax, listening to her music, having some snacks. She initially felt better, but after about an hour the itching started to return. "Goddammit. Seriously?" She munched on some chips when her door suddenly opened and Jaal was standing in her doorway.

"Ryder! I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Uh, no," she mumbled, swallowing quickly, "I was just having a snack. Would you like some?" She motioned to the bag on the table.

"Um, yes. Yes I think I would like to try it." He smiled. He came in and sat down next to her.

She smiled at him broadly. She just felt so much better when he was around. So encouraging, smart, funny and sexy. She couldn't understand why he was so attractive to her, but he was. His strong, muscular frame. It was different, sure, but not so much as Turians, and humans have been having relationships with them for years.

She watched as he crunched and chewed the chips, scrutinizing their taste. She burst into giggles watching him. "So," she chuckled, "do they pass the test?"

"Actually yes. I like them very much." He smiled at her. "How are you this evening?"

"Good, okay, I guess." She shrugged.

"You are upset, I can tell. It might help if you talk about it." He looked at her with concern.

She appreciated how he didn't impose Angaran culture and beliefs on her. He asked her if she wanted to talk, and respected her if she said she didn't. Cora's outburst was weighing on her mind, but she didn't want Jaal to feel self-conscious about their discussions about missions or how she prioritized them. She instead showed him her hands. "I've got this stupid rash."

He reached out and took her hand and looked closely, "I see. Does it hurt? It doesn't look too serious."

"Dr. T'Perro gave me some cream but it's my back that's really bad." She turned away from him and held her tank top up so he could see.

"Stars! That does look bad." He lightly touched a few spots, and she involuntarily pulled away as he did. "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand." Humans seemed to have so many oddities.

She pulled her shirt back down and faced him, "It's no big deal. I touched a leaf down on Havarl, and I had an allergic reaction to it. It's itching like crazy."

"Did you not hear my admonition not to touch anything on the planet? The sap, the spines, there are so many dangers, especially to an alien species."

She sighed, "I know, I just wanted to see what it felt like, I only rubbed it a little bit. Apparently, that was enough."

He frowned, "Describe the plant to me."

"Um, soft, fuzzy leaves, shaped like a long triangle, purply in color."

"Were there spines on the plant?"

"Yes, I think so, I don't really remember."

He brought a picture up on his omni-tool, "Did it look like this?"

"Yes," she pointed at it, "Just like that. What is it? Is it poisonous?"

"No, but I don't think the cream your doctor gave you will work." He stood up, "With your permission, I have some medicinal supplies, I could consult with Dr. T'Perro and bring you something that will help you more. Your skin is very irritated."

"Yes, of course, talk to the doctor. Anything you have that would help."

He nodded, "I don't mean to impose, if I am being too personal-"

She shook her head, "Humans don't feel that way about illness. It's not so taboo. Please, I really need your help."

He patted her shoulder, "I'll go see her now."

"Thanks, Jaal." She smiled at him as he quickly left. She had a sudden thought, he just walked right in her quarters.

"Sam, is there any kind of lock on my door?"

 _Yes, Pathfinder. However, it is open to all the crew currently listed on the manifest._

"Change that. It needs to be locked to everyone but Dr. T'Perro, or in emergency situations only. Uh – except Jaal. He can have full access at any time."

 _Yes, Pathfinder. It is done._

She ate some more chips, trying unsuccessfully not to scratch her back. After a little while, Jaal came back in her quarters. "We have something for you, Ryder," he held up another jar, "It is a combination of the other cream, with some ingredients I've added."

"I'm ready, it's driving me crazy," she pulled her tank top up and turned around.

"I'm just going to apply a small area at first, in case there is an issue, which I don't believe there will be. Dr. T'Perro analyzed every ingredient." He put a small amount on and massaged it in. "Feel okay?" he leaned around her to observe her reaction.

"Yes, so far, so good."

"We'll let that sit for 10 minutes, then check. If there's nothing adverse, I'll put it on your whole back."

"Okay," she turned and sat back on her couch, "Why don't we finish the chips. I've got some great drinks we can have too." She got up and got a towel for Jaal to wipe his hands, and then took a bottle out of her cabinet. She studied the label, "I think you can drink this." She handed it to him.

"Yes, I believe so."

She poured a glass for each of them, and slowly took sips. "Mm, that's good."

"It is very nice. Like you, Ryder."

She blushed, "You are so complimentary. You're very sweet."

"I'm only stating the truth," he took another drink.

"Well," she looked at him coyly, "Are you as complimentary to the other women on board?"

"Um, yes."

She sat up straight, "You are?"

"I – try, to be positive with them."

"Oh, really." she took a drink, she didn't know quite what he meant.

"However, you, Ryder, are unique. I see you in a different, more personal way."

"I feel the same, Jaal."

They talked a little bit about Aya tomorrow, and the Moshae. "It's been more than 10 minutes, let me see your back," Jaal asked.

She turned to show him. "It doesn't hurt in that area you covered, does it look better?"

"Yes, much. I'm going to put it over the rest of your back."

She stayed still as he lightly massaged the cream in, and gave her some to put on her hands. She rubbed it on, between her fingers. "I think that's helping," she said.

"Hold on, I want to try something." Jaal said. He started slowly moving his open hands over her skin in sweeping motions. She felt a slight tingle and warmth.

"Mm, that's better."

"I thought so." He continued, then pulled the fabric of her shirt down over it. "Is the rash anywhere else you can't reach?"

She laughed, "No, thankfully."

"Well, if you wish, I will come in and do this for you, it should start healing up in a day or so, but you need to use the cream three times a day for a week."

She put her hands in her lap and smiled at him, "That would be great. You know, you sound like a doctor."

He sighed with smile, "Angara have to have medical training. We have limited access to medical care on missions, and in general, actually. Mothers give that teaching a priority with their children."

She nodded. "That makes sense. Ooo," she stretched her back, "It's helping, for sure."

"You might want to keep your top off to avoid your clothes soaking up the cream." He pointed at her tank top.

"Yeah, I might do that after you leave."

He laughed, "Strange alien modesty, but I will respect that. Does nudity concern you?"

She blushed. "It's just, you know, I don't know."

"Do you have issues with my body, do you not like it?"

"No, not at all. I do like it, actually."

"Hm, that is good to know." He chuckled, "I do not want to make you uncomfortable, Ryder."

"It's just – we see nudity differently. It's, um, private."

"A difference between our species. Is it feeling better? Turn around, let me check you," Jaal said.

She did so, and he pulled her tank up, examining her back, touching a few spots. "It has improved vastly. Is the pain and itching improved?"

"Yes, very much."

He pulled the hem of the shirt down again. "Good. I'll keep checking it periodically. So don't be surprised if I turn you around and pull your shirt up." He smiled.

She looked over at him, "Oh, that would be great. Most action I've had in years."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's true."

"Well, Ryder, I've told you about my sad romantic history. What about you?"

She sighed and got up to put their glasses away. "Well, I've had a few boyfriends. I wasn't seeing anyone when I came to Andromeda. Didn't bring anyone special with me."

"I cannot believe you are not already married."

She laughed, "Really? Why?"

"Because there is so much about you that is amazing, fascinating. You would be a jewel for any man to treasure the rest of his life."

"Wow."

He cleared his throat, "No major love affairs?"

"Two were longer lasting. One was pretty serious. There was a guy in the Academy I was close to, a friend of my brother. We were pretty young, and just grew apart. The other guy was pretty special, Tylus. He was Turian."

"Turian? Like Vetra?"

"Yes. We were together for almost a year. He was a great guy, initially."

"So, what happened?"

"Oh, I'd like to say we grew apart, but that's not what happened. He was cheating on me. Every time I went out on training I'm pretty sure he was doing that. One time I came back early and surprised him, with another girl there. That was it. I kicked him out."

"I cannot believe he was stupid enough to lose you."

"I'm glad, though. If that hadn't happened, I wouldn't have joined the Initiative. I'd be married to him, and living on the Citadel right now. Well, I mean, 600 years ago. Weird to think of it that way."

"You would have married him, a completely different species? Would your family have approved?"

She shrugged, "Didn't really matter if they would approve or not. Dad would probably not have loved the idea, but he liked him, and if he made me happy, that's all that mattered. I don't really see different species, you know? It's all about what someone is like, who they are." She looked over at him and smiled.

He stared at the ceiling. "Good to know."

She snorted, "You say that a lot. Like you are putting together a dossier."

"Um – something like that. Get some rest, Ryder. Tomorrow is a busy day."

She closed her cabinet. "Every day is a busy day."

"True."


	7. Chapter 7

Early the next morning, Ryder was eating breakfast in the conference room with a few of the crew. She was telling Suvi about her rash and advising her not to try the "lick test" again on anything on the planets.

"Sounds hideous." Suvi said, eyes wide. "No, I've learned my lesson. I'll be more careful next time."

"So, Ryder," Vetra sat down next to them, "Are we all going on Aya today?"

Ryder nodded, "Yes. I'm meeting with the Moshae. She's taking me to the vault. It's shore leave for everyone else. Every time we can. I think it's good for the crew to have a break. Don't want to get burnt out. Besides, we can continue to be ambassadors for the Milky way species."

"You sure?" Suvi asked, "Not everybody is ideally suited for that."

"But that's what's real. I mean, every Angaran I've met on Aya isn't ideal either."

"Everyone can't be like Jaal," Vetra added.

"Definitely." Ryder said, and looked up to see the both of them grinning at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a lot of enthusiasm." Suvi smiled.

Ryder blushed, "He's great, that's all I'm saying."

"Uh-huh. Well, I've got to get back to the bridge. We'll be ready to go whenever you make the call, Pathfinder." Suvi got up and left.

Vetra turned back to Ryder, "So, how are things going between you and Jaal? I did pick up on some romantic vibes there. I mean, he was warming you up after the mission to Voeld, not me."

Ryder lowered her voice, "It's so bad, Vetra."

She widened her eyes and got closer, "Oh my gosh, what?"

Ryder nodded, "I am so crazy in love with him."

Vetra tilted her head to the side, "Oh, really!"

Ryder shushed her, "Yes, between us, I am gone on him. I can't explain it, I felt it from the moment I met him, and as I got to know him, it's just intensified. I mean, I didn't go looking for anything like that. Lord knows I've got my hands full trying to learn to be the Pathfinder and adjust the mission with every passing day with something new and terrifying happening. But –" she ran her fingers through her hair nervously and glanced around the room, "I think about him all the time. He's so funny, sensitive and nice. He's smart and brave. He's not boastful, either. He actually feels like he doesn't measure up because his family is so accomplished. I just- he's so sexy and yummy."

Vetra laughed, "You are totally gone. Wow. Does he feel the same way about you? He was very chummy with you on the shuttle the other day."

Ryder scrunched up her face, "I don't know. I think so. He's said some things that make me think he does, but then again, I don't know that much about his species and how they react to things, how they are in relationships."

"I don't see him spending as much time with anyone else on the crew. When you're around, he only has eyes for you." Vetra smiled.

"Really?" Ryder said excitedly. "I hope so. I just don't want to be disappointed, you know."

Vetra shrugged, "That's a fear in any relationship, right? But no risk, no reward."

"True." Ryder thought for a second, "Do you think I'm letting my feelings for him bias me in missions, I mean, have you seen that?"

Vetra looked confused, "No, not at all. Why would you think that?"

Ryder sighed and told her about Cora's accusations the day before and the actual circumstances of Jaal being in her room. "You know, I don't mind so much that she had concerns, but she was so quick to judge and accuse me of putting the Angara first over our species, because of Jaal."

Vetra shook her head, "She's wrong. You are doing a phenomenal job. And I would be the first to tell you if I felt you weren't being fair. What's fair anyway? It's hard to choose what to do next when so much is happening. We threw out the handbook to Andromeda months ago. I don't know where she's coming from. She has issues, that's for sure. Do you think she's jealous, wishing she'd been the Pathfinder?"

"Maybe. With the way she's acting and her interactions with the crew, I doubt she would have been successful at it. It's easy for her to criticize me when she's not the one responsible for my decisions."

"True. Oh, here comes Jaal."

Ryder snapped her head around to see him walking up the stairs to the conference room. He approached them, "How are you feeling this morning, Ryder?"

"Oh, great," she smiled.

He pointed, "I mean your back."

"Oh, that. Much better. I definitely need your help, though."

He nodded, "I'll meet you in your quarters in 20 minutes?"

She beamed, "Sure."

He nodded at Vetra, "Morning."

She nodded back.

Ryder turned back to Vetra as Jaal walked back down towards the kitchen. Vetra shook her head at Ryder. "What's going on with your back?"

Ryder brought her up to date.

"So, another reason he can stay in your quarters?" Vetra teased.

"And if I can find more, I'll use them." Ryder quipped. They laughed. "Thanks for the talk, Vetra. I appreciate it."

Vetra sighed, "I'm sorry Cora's acting like that. To be honest, I'm surprised. She seemed so by the book, and took her job as second so seriously."

"I'm hoping she'll calm down. It was pretty bad, though. I thought we had worked our differences out. She just can't seem to get over my dad not being here to be in charge. It's like – you know, it's like she just can't adjust well to changes in plan. Major changes. Like, she has things set in her mind, and when it goes differently, she falls apart."

Vetra nodded slowly, "Yes, that might be what's going on. If that's the case, I hope for your sake she falls into line soon. She may have been the wrong choice for your second."

Ryder made a face, "Geez, I hope not. But I tell you what, if she equates inexperience with weakness, she'll find out she's wrong pretty damn quick." She stood up, "I'll see you later, Vetra."

She walked briskly to her quarters, and shortly afterwards, Jaal came in. He attended to her back, putting the cream on it.

"Looks much better, Ryder. It's working."

"The itching is finally gone. It was driving me crazy. Any plants on Aya I should be afraid of?"

He shook his head, "None that I know of. It's just Havarl, because of the change to the wildlife on the planet. That should be improving now that you have the vault working." He pulled her shirt down over her back.

She turned to face him, "I can't wait to see what's in there."

"Very few people have been in there, and with your AI, who knows what you two will find." He put his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her. "A momentous day for all of us, Ryder."

She put her hand up on his forearm and smiled at him.

"Well," he let go, "I'll be ready to go when you are."

Down on Aya, she met with the Moshae and discovered the connections of the planets to Meridian and the need to find the Archon's ship.

"You'll have to get that relic off the ship to find Meridian." Moshae Sjefa looked at her, "The Resistance might be able to help us with the location. When we get back, I'll meet with Evfra. We can all meet together to discuss our options."

They stayed for a while longer, studying the vault and display, then took the shuttle back to Aya. After meeting with the Moshae and Evfra, Ryder walked around Aya, pondering their conversation. She found Jaal at the same overlook he'd been at before.

"This must be your favorite view on Aya." Ryder smiled, walking up next to him.

He looked around quickly, then said quietly, "It is now that you're here." He laughed, "I made you blush."

She shook her head, "I seem to do that a lot when you're around, Jaal."

"I noticed." He leaned on the railing, "So, how did the meeting go?"

She briefed him on what they discovered at the vault, and Vehn Terev's actions, betraying the Moshae to the Kett. "We need to go to Kardara Port and find him. He's our link to the location of the Kett command ship."

Jaal slammed his fist on the railing, "A traitor! To give our beloved Moshae to the Kett, for what reason! He must be brought to justice!"

"I agree," Ryder said, "The Moshae wants me to bring him back alive, but we'll see." She looked out over the falls. "From what they told me, Kadara port is a pretty lawless place. I don't know what we'll encounter." She turned and leaned her back on the rail, "I'm prepared to do what it takes. Meridian has to be kept out of the Archon's hands."

Jaal nodded, "Yes, at all costs."

Ryder sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Kadara will be on the list for tomorrow. I need to go to Eos after we leave here today."

"Oh?"

She nodded, "There's been a lead on the Asari ark. Cora looked into it. I need to follow up."

"I understand," He looked at her, "To find another of your Milky Way comrades would be a huge benefit."

She smiled, it was nice to be understood about trying to balance the missions.

"You seem concerned about it."

She waived her hand, "It's just – I've had some issues with Cora, I'm trying to work it out."

"Yes, I've noticed that. Tension between you two. She seems to go on her own, with her own way of thinking."

"You've noticed that too?"

He nodded, "Yes, and in someone in her position, it is not an asset. However, I have full confidence in your ability to manage her." He smiled at her broadly.

"Your vote of confidence means a lot."

They talked and walked around Aya, getting some supplies at the markets, then made their way back on board.

She took Drack and Cora on Eos, not wanting any drama from Cora towards Jaal. She knew Drack wouldn't take any of her crap either, if she tried anything. It went pretty smoothly, if awkwardly, they met with Hydaria, and went to Voeld to follow the Periphona's signal. Cora got the data to follow the flight plan back to the Leusinia. "I'll work on it, let you know."

On the Tempest, Jaal was eating a snack in the kitchen, when Vetra came in. They exchanged pleasantries, and Vetra pulled the top off a large pot on the stove. Sniffing, she pulled back, "Whew, that's strong. Looks like it'll be pretty good, though. Want some?" she turned to Jaal, who shook his head no.

"I don't want to risk an allergic reaction."

Vetra poured some into a bowl for herself, "Yeah, like the one Ryder's been dealing with. Glad I didn't touch that plant on Havarl."

Jaal cleared his throat, "You two seem to be close friends."

Vetra thought for a moment, "Yeah, you could say so. We talk," she gave Jaal a knowing smile.

"She is troubled about the issues with Cora. What is your opinion on the matter?"

Vetra stirred a spoon in her bowl, blowing on it, "I think Cora is way out of line, honestly. It's no business of hers if you're sleeping in Ryder's quarters."

Jaal started coughing, "What?"

"You know – oh, wait – she didn't tell you about that?"

Jaal shook his head, "She was pretty vague to be honest."

Vetra was irritated, Jaal had been fishing for information and she'd fallen for it. "Well, apparently, Cora came in her quarters and found you naked in Ryder's bed. You were asleep, Ryder wasn't there, so she left. But she assumed you two had an intimate relationship going on. Accused Ryder of being biased in how she decided which missions had priority because of your relationship."

Jaal was shocked, "I did not know any of this. I had no intention of compromising her position as Pathfinder. Did she tell her it wasn't true?"

"What?"

"We did not have sex. We aren't in an intimate relationship."

Vetra nodded, "I know, she told me what really happened. No, she didn't correct her, she told her that her personal life was none of her business, and she was balancing the needs of the Angara and the Milky way species as equally as she could."

He was perplexed, "But that creates more problems, the tension between the two of them is palpable. What – why would she not just tell her the truth?"

Vetra tilted her head to the side, "Well, maybe she didn't want to make a big point about that if it was something she wants to happen eventually." She watched for his reaction.

Jaal looked down and thought for a moment. "You really think so?"

Vetra took another bite and nodded, "I know so."

"Hm. That is – intriguing. I am sorry, however, that I am the source of her difficulties."

"Cora is the source of her difficulties, and she better straighten up. We have enough challenges here without making enemies of each other."

He sighed, "Is there anything you think I can do to improve the situation?"

Vetra pursed her lips slightly, "I suppose you could go to Cora yourself and tell her there was nothing going on between you guys. I don't know if she'll believe you or not-" she stopped, seeing Jaal shake his head no vigorously. "Or if you don't think that would be a good idea."

He finished the last bite of nutrient paste and threw the empty container in the chute, "Like you said, why deny something you want to happen eventually?" he patted her on the shoulder and walked past her out the door. Vetra smiled to herself as she turned her attention back to her stew.

Back on board the Tempest, Ryder decided not to go through a debrief with Cora, knowing she would be frantically poring over the data they'd found that day. "I'm sure she'll let me know what she finds as soon as she can."

She went to her quarters and was surprised to see Jaal stand up from her couch. "Jaal! What a nice surprise!"

"I brought you something to eat. Something hot – a stew Drack made, and a drink Suvi recommended – hot chocolate?"

She beamed, "Wow, yes, that's awesome."

"I know it's cold down on Voeld. Did you find the Periphona?"

She went to her closet and started taking off her boots, "What was left of it. The Kett totally destroyed it. Looks like they were trying to decoy them away from the Ark Leusinia. They're being attacked by the Kett."

"Then it looks like you should go there tomorrow."

She raised her eyebrows, "Yes, I agree, but we don't have the nav point yet. Cora's working on it. So, Kadara tomorrow. You game?"

He nodded, "Yes, it was strange not being with you out on the mission today."

She laughed, "I know, I think that's the first time I went out without you, and I didn't like it. I don't plan on doing it again, just so you know."

He smiled, "I'm glad to hear it. I feel like your protector. I hope you're not offended by that."

"No, not at all. I rely on you, Jaal. Your counsel, your advice. We make a formidable team."

He stood up and gestured towards the table, "Please come over and eat."

She nodded wearily, "I have to get changed first."

"I'll leave-" he started for the door.

"No, it's okay, just turn around, and it will only take me a moment. I don't want you to leave." She made short work of it, and changed into her tshirt and shorts. Adjusting the waistband, she turned back around, "Okay, done." As he turned back around, she walked towards him, "Are you eating too?"

"Mmm, yes. Some fruit I bought on Aya. There's enough for both of us. I cleared it with Dr. T'Perro."

"Looks delicious," she sat down and picked up a piece, "I remember this from the Tavetaan."

"That's right, I forgot about that." He took a piece and ate it, watching her.

She sat back with the plate he'd prepared her and relaxed, eating heartily. They talked for a bit, discussing the day's events. Jaal noticed her starting to get sleepy. "I've overstayed my welcome."

"No," she suddenly sat straight up, "I – I enjoy having you here."

He smiled, thinking about the conversation he'd had with Vetra earlier. "It's late, Kadara Port waits us tomorrow. I have very little intel, so we'll have to go in with no plan."

"I'm good at having no plan."

He laughed, "Yes, you are. Before I leave, let's get that cream on your back."

"Oh, I forgot about it," she complied as he rubbed it on her back. "How's it looking?"

"Almost gone. A few red patches, but not much." He used the pads on his fingers to rub it in, a little more vigorously now that it was healing.

"Mmm, that feels fantastic." She moaned.

He took in a sharp breath. It was a good thing humans were so reserved. If she was freer with her feelings, more bold, he'd be sure to follow through. It was not the right time though, he felt. Humans must take longer to decide if they want to be more personal. He wanted to respect her, her culture. She wouldn't even disrobe in front of him. He found that strange. He continued to rub the cream on her skin, enjoying the feel of it. He wondered how humans had sex, how were they with their partners? He feared Angaran enthusiasm might be intimidating or offensive to her.

A sudden ping at her door brought him quickly out of his thoughts.

"Sam, who's at the door?" Ryder pulled up her omni-tool.

 _"_ _It is Cora, Pathfinder."_

"Damn." Ryder pulled the back of her shirt down.

Jaal stood up immediately, "She is not coming in?"

Ryder walked to her door, "No, everyone is locked out." she looked up, "Well, everyone but you." She pushed a button next to her door.

Cora stood in the doorway, "Pathfinder –" she looked over and saw Jaal, "I, uh, I'll come back later." She turned to go.

Ryder reached out and grabbed her sleeve, "No, we're just going over tomorrow's mission to Kadara Port. What's going on?"

Cora stayed in the doorway, "I just wanted you to know I'm narrowing it down, I think I'll have a navpoint by tomorrow."

"That's great news. We can use all the help here we can get." Ryder leaned her arm in the door frame.

"Well, yes. I'll keep you posted. Goodnight." She turned and left.

Jaal walked up next to Ryder, "I must go as well."

Ryder's expression changed from irritation with Cora to pleading, "No, not yet."

Jaal smiled sweetly, "I'll see you in the morning. I'll be by to apply more cream."

She pouted, "Okay."

He hesitated, tempted to ask her if he could stay the night, but he saw the tension between her and Cora and didn't want to add to it. He took her hands in his, "Have a good night."

She frowned, and he wanted to kiss it off her forehead, but instead brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly. "See you in the morning."

Entranced, she nodded and watched as he left and disappeared around the side to go up the ladder. Her door closed and she looked over the table he'd set up for her. "I think that might have been something close to a date," she mused. "Wow."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning they docked at Kadara Port. Ryder took Jaal and Liam as her team, with the rest of the crew off ship as well. Decapitated Kett heads on spikes greeted them.

"That's one hell of a welcome sign," Ryder looked inquiringly at Vetra.

"Exiles have stepped up their game since the revolt." She responded.

Ryder continued to Kralla's song, as Vetra and Drack went off on some questionable business. "Don't ask, don't tell," Ryder muttered. She found her way to the bar, taking in the different atmosphere along the way. It wasn't just watching the fights or hearing them talk, it was a vibe, you could feel it. "Like Omega, but dirtier." She waited for her contact, Shena.

She heard a Hispanic accent, "You look like you're waiting for someone." She turned to see a handsome human lean against the bar. She turned slightly and ignored him, continuing to scan the room. He was persistent, offering her a drink. "Not interested." She waived him off. The last thing she needed was this guy trying to pick her up. He drank both of them and then held out his hand, "Shena. But you can call me Reyes. I hate code names."

She shook his hand, "I was expecting someone more – Angaran."

They talked for a while, and they developed a plan to get the information out of Vehn Terev. Reyes was what some people would call charming, but she found it irritating. Smarmy. He even winked at her as he left. "Well, if that's his cover, I'll go along with it in public, but only so far."

She got the information from Vehn, and set off with Liam and Jaal for the transponder. It took a while, distractions and stops along the way, of course, Kett at every corner. "They're like the roaches of the galaxy," Ryder complained. Liam laughed, and had to explain to Jaal what she meant.

Back in the port, they met with Reyes, and they discussed the recent murders. "I think it's the Roekaar, Ryder."

"The Roekaar?" Jaal's voice was full of concern.

"Yes, but I don't have all the information. I need you to do scans with your AI." Reyes said.

They eventually met Reyes at the hideout, and were ambushed by the Roekaar. They fought and took them all out. Reyes was elated, "The streets of Kadara are safe again. You did good, Ryder." He patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll let all the important people know who to thank." He smiled.

"Maybe they can see the Initiative in a new light." She said.

"Anything's possible, especially with you. You're alright, Ryder." He gave her shoulder a little shake and left. They made their way back to Kadara port, to collect the rest of the crew. Vetra wasn't ready to leave yet, still waiting on some supplies. Ryder and Jaal went to Kralla's song to wait. She ordered a drink for both of them, then turned to smile at Jaal. "Made some headway today, wouldn't you say?" She pointed to the back of her armor where the transponder was.

Jaal nodded, "Indeed. I am troubled about this continued Roekaar presence, Ryder." He told her about their history, about Akksul. "That inscription on the knife we found – Akksul's words. They are spreading. I do not like it. Also, there is something else that troubles me-" Jaal started.

Ryder's omni-tool lit up and Vetra's voice came across, _"Ryder, I need one more thing, if we could go out in the Nomad, I just need to see a supplier just outside the slums in the badlands."_

"Meet you at the gate, Vetra." She paid and they met her outside the bar, and quickly made their way to the Nomad. "Thanks, Ryder. This will be all I need and then we can get back to the Tempest. Here – " she pointed, "I'll be as quick as I can." She jumped out and the door closed behind her. Ryder leaned her head back in her seat and looked over at Jaal. "I'm anxious to see inside that Kett command ship. Hopefully Gil can get the information out of it we need." She leaned over and looked sideways at him, "You okay?"

"Hm? Yes, fine."

"You said you were troubled. The Roekaar?"

He shook his head, "No, I mean, yes – but that's not all."

"Oh, right. You said something at the bar, what is it?"

Jaal took a deep breath, "I – do not trust Reyes, Ryder."

"I know. We're not on the Nexus anymore, that's obvious. But, I think he'll help us out."

"That's not it, Ryder. I, do not like the way he talks to you. He is too familiar."

"Huh?"

He turned to face her, "He touches you too often, leans on you, gets too close."

"Oh, that," she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes," he searched her face for her opinion. "I understand he is helping us and trying to get our help, but I feel like he has another purpose with you. I do not like it."

"Well, I think I can handle myself pretty well. I have hand-to-hand combat training."

He let out a frustrated grunt, "He is flirting with you. I – " he pushed himself against the back of the seat and looked forward. "I do not like it."

She tilted her head, "Jaal, are you jealous?"

He crossed his arms, "Yes."

His bluntness surprised her, "You are?" she leaned down to try and catch his gaze.

He reluctantly looked over at her. "Is that what you like, Ryder? Bad boys? If that's the case, please, just tell me now." He said quietly.

She unhooked her belt and scooted towards him, "I do not like bad boys. Badasses, yes. Bad boys, no. I have no interest in him romantically whatsoever." She took her gloves off and put her hand on his shoulder, "Jaal," she said softly.

He turned to face her, and she could see his hope, his vulnerability on his face. She reached her hand up to his cheek and leaned over and kissed him. He started to reach out for her, when a loud woosh and sunlight streamed into the vehicle.

"Got the gun mod," Vetra jumped in and froze, staring at the two of them as they broke their kiss. "Geez you guys. I can't even leave for a minute and you're going at each other?" she sat back behind them and laughed, "At least that's finally settled. Come on, let's go back to the Tempest."

Ryder turned from Vetra back to Jaal, slowly pulling her hand away. He looked shocked, but hadn't pushed her away, so it must not have too bad. Ryder felt her heart racing as she gripped the wheel. She couldn't believe she'd actually done that, but it finally felt like the right time. She drove the short distance to the forward station and they walked back to the Tempest. The whole crew on board, they left the planet. "Safer out here in space that with those hooligans," Kallo remarked. Ryder turned the transponder over the Suvi and went down to her quarters, hoping Jaal would join her, and they could discuss what just happened. As her doors opened Cora was behind her. "I've got the navpoint to the Leusinia, Ryder. At least, their last heading"

"That's great news," she said, removing her armor. "We can head there in the morning." She continued to change, almost daring Cora to question her about why they weren't going there that night.

Cora stood stiffly, almost at attention. "Pathfinder. I want to step down as your second."

Ryder's mouth opened, and she slowly sat down on her bed. "Cora, please-"

"No, I've thought about it, and it's just not working."

Ryder continued to take off armor and let it fall on the floor in loud thumps. "Look, I know we don't always see eye to eye, but I don't think our differences are insurmountable."

Cora stood still as a statue, "I disagree, ma'am. At least, I am not willing to continue in this capacity. I do support you and the Initiative."

"You trained so much, I –" she sighed. "Please at least take a few days to reconsider."

Cora started to disagree, then stopped. "If you want me to."

"Thank you. I encourage you to, see the big picture, and we can discuss it more in a few days."

Cora nodded and turned and left.

Ryder threw up her arms and flopped back on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Damn." She hadn't anticipated Cora doing that. She never even considered she would quit. She put her hand over her eyes, a headache coming on. Suddenly her door opened and she peered through her fingers to see Jaal coming in.

"Are you okay, Ryder?"

"Yeah, it was - a tough day out there."

"I was heading to the showers, care to join me?"

"Um, yeah. We've got to be quick to beat Vetra to it, though." She jumped up and removed the remaining leg plates. She grabbed her robe and followed him around the corner. To her surprise the showers were empty, and they went in. She quickly took off her underarmor and put it on the shelf. Jaal was already under the water, as she passed him and went to the other shower head, turning it on.

"Feels good," she said, reaching her face up to the water.

"I couldn't wait to wash the grime of Kadara off," he said.

She grabbed the soap and started rubbing her face, washing it off, then soaped up the rest of her. She rinsed off quickly, and turned, letting the hot water rinse down her hair. Only then did she catch a glance at Jaal, who was busily washing himself as well. She chuckled, at last she was feeling comfortable around him naked. She wasn't sure if he would be attracted to her, her body being so different, but this is what she was and she would be confident in that, whether or not he would be okay with her.

She started shampooing her hair and turned to rinse it off, feeling the suds run down her back and between her butt cheeks. She rubbed her hands over her face and opened her eyes, seeing Jaal standing in the water of the shower next to her, watching her. She smiled shyly and turned to face him, "I hope you are okay with me kissing you earlier."

He suddenly reached out, taking either side of her face between his hands. He leaned down and kissed her, more passionately. She reached over, in a trance, to hold her hands lightly on his waist, losing herself in the sensation of his lips against hers, then his tongue slightly entering her mouth. She parted her lips to allow him, then tentatively pushed hers up against his. He made noises like a hungry animal, but was gentle with her. She pulled him closer and lost herself in the steam, the water and finally satiating her need to be with him.

He leaned back and smiled at her, then hugged her tightly to him. The feel of him pressed up against her was something she'd dreamt about since that first day in her cabin when she'd touched his palm. His skin felt leathery, but very soft. She ran her hands up his back and gripped him tight. He pulled away and looked down at her, "You are the loveliest creature I have ever seen."

She leaned in for kiss, but he was on his knees, and before she could process it, he was kissing around her stomach and down, down towards her folds. He gently pulled on her legs so she stood with them slightly apart, and she gasped, reaching behind her to steady herself with her hand on the wall as she felt him lightly kiss then start to lick her.

"Oh, Jaal, oh –" with her other hand she cradled his head as he continued to explore her with his tongue, his lips, his finger. She breathed heavily, dizzy from the sensation. He made growling noises that intensified her heat. She opened her eyes and suddenly became acutely aware of their surroundings, and the thin pocket door of the shower. She started patting him on his shoulder, "Jaal," she said, then with more urgency, "Jaal, stop, come on, let's go."

He pulled away and looked up at her, his hands still firmly holding her hips, "What, I'm sorry."

She shook her head, barely able to speak, "Let's go, let's go." She turned off the water and grabbed her underarmor and her robe. As she put the robe on, he stood and leaned his arm against the wall. She rubbed her hair with a towel rapidly, looking down at his massive erection. She grabbed another towel from the shelf and handed it to him "Shit, here, dry off and put this on, now!"

He did as she asked, as she grabbed his clothes and threw them at him, "Here, we're leaving for my quarters now." As he struggled to catch it and pick his pants up off the floor, she slid open the door and darted out, looking back inside, "Come on!" she said in a harsh whisper. She ran out and over to her quarters. Inside she threw her underarmor and the towel on the floor, kicked aside her armor pieces and turned to see him finally standing in her doorway. He stood frozen, towel around his waist, clothes in a rumpled pile in his hand.

"Get in, get in!" she hissed. He stumbled in her room, "I'm sorry Ryder, I was overcome with my feelings. I – I want us to be together." As the door finally closed behind him, she let her robe slide off her and ran up to him, knocking the clothes out of his hands. She wrapped her arms around him, her hand up behind his head and pulled him into a hungry kiss. He responded, letting the towel drop and holding her closely to him, his hand holding her back for support.

"Sam, please shut your logs off for the night, ok?" she asked.

 _"_ _Yes Pathfinder."_

She turned back to Jaal, "My quarters are sound-proof."

He grinned and picked her up so her legs were wrapped around him.


End file.
